Love of the Weasleys
by E.Handy
Summary: Hermione enjoys a summer at the Burrow were she finds that George Weasley loves her! But Voldemort is back again and may cut that relationship short! R&R pleeze! Notice up my faithful reveiwers!
1. Chapter 1 in which the story begins

Summary: Hermione is at the Burrow for the whole summer along with Harry and Luna. Suddenly the Weasley boys all have feelings for her. Ron tells her his deepest secret but is she slowly falling for someone else? Hermione/George Harry/Luna Fred/Angelina (takes place in sixth year after fifth book)  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! All credit goes to J.K. Rowling and whoever else might own something! :)  
  
*Chapter 1 of Love of the Weasleys*  
  
Hermione had never been so excited in her entire life. Her parents had agreed to let her spend the whole summer at the Burrow so she and Ron could be with Harry. Despite her happiness though, Hermione knew that she was putting herself in great danger. Going back to the wizarding world meant giving Voldemort access to her. Harry didn't want her to come. He knew the dangers were if you were his best friend now. Voldemort wanted him, and the easiest way to get him was to take Ron or Hermione. However he also knew that neither of them would leave him alone all summer so the summer was planned, and Dumbledore agreed. He had covered the Burrow in spells and charms thereby naming it the new headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was now officially open for business. Fred and George had sent her a lengthy letter asking if she would help them with their money work. Hermione eagerly agreed.  
  
***  
  
Hermione shoved the last of her summer clothes into the last of her suitcases then turned her focus on her hair. Her mom had taken her to have it professionally straightened and highlighted. Hermione quickly ran a brush though it and glanced at herself in the mirror. She couldn't wait to see Ron and Harry's reaction when they saw her. Her straight hair went to her shoulders where it curved slightly. The highlights glinted in the sun showing of their reddish color. She had pulled on a white camisole over a pair of tight, denim, low-rise, flares. A loose red jacket was tied around her waist. She quickly applied some make-up and left her room dragging her bags behind her.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs she saw her parents waiting in front of the fireplace. Hermione had to wipe her eyes, what if she never saw them again? What if Voldemort. "No Hermione," she said trying to calm herself. "You'll be happy this summer. Happy." She burned the word into her mind before walking over to her parents.  
  
*** "The Burrow!" Hermione screamed. She glimpsed the tear streaked faces of her parents before the flames engulfed her. The next thing she remembered was a loud *pop* and a stinging pain in her head.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and found herself staring up at Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and a dreamy Luna. A sound of rushed footsteps hurried closer.  
  
"Hurry George," she heard Mrs. Weasly mutter to the tall muscular figure approaching. Hermione closed her eyes and felt a rough hand grab her chin and tilt her head back. An ice cold liquid passed through her throat causing her to choke and she forced her self to swallow. Some one helped her sit up and she turned to see George supporting her looking relieved.  
  
"What happened," Hermione managed to choke out. All of a sudden Luna began to laugh. Everyone looked at her strangely except for Harry who began to laugh too. After a few minutes the whole group, with the exception of Hermione, was rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
Hermione had to resist the temptation to laugh. "What's so funny?" she demanded. George stopped laughing long enough to explain.  
  
"I accidentally apparated right on top of you as you came out from the fire. Thought I killed you the way you were groaning." Upon hearing this Hermione started to giggle than laugh loudly. It felt so good, all of them laughing there. She was sure none of them had laughed in a long time.  
  
***  
  
After they had settled down George grabbed what he had forgotten, and apologized profusely to Hermione, before dissaperating back to the joke shop. Hermione looked fondly at the spot where he had disappeared. Ron taped her on the shoulder. She turned and smiled. It was great to see his goofy grin again.  
  
"Hi Ron," she said giving him a hug. His grin seemed to grow and Harry walked up behind them.  
  
"Hi Herm," he said smiling. Hermione pulled out of her hug with Ron and ran over to hug Harry.  
  
"All right Harry?" she asked pulling away so as to get a better look at him. He nodded.  
  
"I have this feeling that I'm gonna see Sirus again. I've been talking to Luna, she's actually been a big help." Hermione was glad Harry had someone to talk to. He started to speak again. "You know, you shouldn't have come." he faded of and Ron came over to slap him on the back.  
  
"Oh c'mon Harry, don't talk like that. Me and Mione can take care of ourselves." Hermione blushed. Mione?  
  
"Harry," she said in a voice so warm and comforting Harry couldn't help but listen. "Ron's right you know. We can take care of ourselves." Just then Ginny burst in and flung herself on Hermione.  
  
"What are you doing hanging out with these idiots!" she laughed. "Time for you to experience some girl talk. Let's go." And without waiting for an answer Ginny dragged her upstairs.  
  
***  
  
"Oh Hermione," Ginny breathed as they settled themselves in her room on separate beds. "It's so nice to have another girl here." Hermione smiled.  
  
"What about Luna?" Ginny giggled.  
  
"She spends most of her time outside, or with Harry," Ginny added as an afterthought. "I think Harry likes her, but now, you know the whole Voldemort thing, I think he's afraid to get too attached to anyone." Hermione nodded sympathetically.  
  
"So?" Ginny asked eagerly breaking through Hermione's thoughts.  
  
"So what exactly?" Hermione said clueless.  
  
"Is there a guy in your life?" she asked in a no duh voice. Hermione blushed as a vision of George supporting her popped into her head.  
  
"Nope," she said innocently. Ginny saw through.  
  
"There is! I saw you blush!" Hermione tugged on her hair like she did whenever she was nervous. A look of dawning came over Ginny.  
  
"Oh my God, Hermione! Your hair! It's.straight." Hermione smiled happy in the subject change. She stood up and spun around.  
  
"You like?" she asked grinning. Ginny rushed over and studied her hair and outfit.  
  
"Oh Hermione," she sighed sounding awed. "You've grown up." Hermione couldn't help but wonder if George had noticed. 


	2. Chapter 2 which includes George Weasley

Chapter 2 of The Love of the Weasleys  
  
George apparated behind his twin. "Fred!" he said sounding out of breath. "You won't believe what just happened."  
  
Fred turned looking doubtful. "Try me." George glanced at the door and noticed the close sign was up. He had made better time then he thought.  
  
"When I went back to the house to get the records I apparated right on top of Hermione Granger and knocked her out."  
  
Fred snorted. "So?" he left the counter and went to the door to flip the sign over, George following close behind.  
  
"Yeah but Fred," his expression was dreamy. "She was beautiful." Fred started to laugh.hard.  
  
"Are we talking about the same Granger?" he asked incredulously. George nodded and walked back to the desk. He couldn't wait to get back to the Burrow. And just to think, he had a whole month ahead of him.  
  
***  
  
That night, before dinner, Hermione set out to explore the land around the Burrow. It wasn't long before she had found her favorite spot. It was a small lake only a ten minutes walk from the house. A large rock was out in the center and a dock was perched on the shore. Hermione found a large tree nearby that over looked the lake and hoisted herself up into its' branches. She opened the book she was holding and settled down for a nice long read.  
  
George walked out back and looked around. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he had an idea. He hurried to the lake where they used to play as kids and to his luck found Hermione crouched in a tree.  
  
"George!" she yelled when she caught sight of him. "Can you help me down? I'm afraid to jump." He laughed and placed himself under her.  
  
"Just drop Hermione. I won't drop you, scout's honor." Seriously doubting that George had ever been good enough to be a scout Hermione closed her eyes and dropped from the tree. As promised George caught her and carefully set her on the ground.  
  
***  
  
"What were you doing up there anyways?" George asked Hermione as they headed back to the Burrow for dinner. Hermione showed him her book.  
  
"Ahh," he said knowingly. "No matter how pretty you get you'll always be the same ole bookworm." George franticly covered his mouth. Had he really said that out loud? Hermione put a hand on his arm, stopping him before they went inside.  
  
"Do you really think I'm.pretty?" Hermione held her breath waiting for his answer. George rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
  
"Well, um," he had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. What's wrong with me he wondered? He was surprised. He always knew what to say. Hermione took his silence for a no and, disappointed, she turned to go inside.  
  
"Wait!" George pleaded grabbing her arm. Hermione turned to face him and he saw that her eyes were watery. Girls are always crying, he thought bitterly. George opened his mouth to say something when the backdoor opened and Ron walked out.  
  
George realized how strange they must have looked to him. George holding on to Hermione's arm and her looking back at him expectantly. Ron shot George a look of pure hatred. George let go of Hermione's arm.  
  
"What were you doing?" Ron asked suspiciously. Hermione tenderly grabbed Ron's elbow. She sure knows how to calm him down thought George as she led Ron inside. George stood there for a moment before going inside.  
  
***  
  
Hermione laid back and looked at the ceiling of Ginny's room. Across the hall she heard the loud snores of the twins. Ginny gave a grunt and rolled over in her sleep as Hermione let out a sigh. George hadn't spoken to her since before dinner though he did get into a rather loud row with Ron. Quietly she swung her legs over the side of the bed and to her great surprise the floor didn't give a single creak. As stealthily as possible Hermione made her way to the twin's room. She had to know the answer to the question she had asked George. She had no idea why this was so important to her. She couldn't be falling for a Weasley twin!  
  
The door was right in front of her and she reached out to grab the handle, when, "Hermione?"  
  
Hermione shrieked and spun around. Fred was standing there looking concerned. The bedroom door opened and George poked his head out.  
  
"Oy Fred who-Hermione?" he gasped suddenly taking notice of her. "What are you doin here?" Fred barred down on her.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing." George straitened up and the door opened farther to reveal all of him. He was only in a pair of boxers and Hermione flushed. George took no notice.  
  
"C'mon Herm," he said before Fred could inquire further. "I'll escort you back to Ginny's room." Fred shrugged and went in the room shutting the door behind him.  
  
George stopped in front of Ginny's room. Hermione looked up at him and before she could think clearly she was on her tiptoes kissing him. Embarrassed, she pulled away quickly and ran inside before George could even open his mouth.  
  
Hermione collapsed onto her bed. What had come over her? She allowed herself a small smile pulled the covers over her head and giggled. She didn't know what had happened, but she liked it.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up late and to her disappointment had missed George. Hermione wandered out to the backyard and settled herself on a bench. Out of the blue and letter fell onto her head and she looked up to she a rather fluffy owl depart. Excited she broke the seal and began to read:  
  
Hermione,  
Meet me at the lake in an hour. Wear your swimsuit.  
  
Funnily Yours,  
  
George  
  
Hermione squealed with delight. He must've managed to leave the shop early if he was meeting her in an hour. Too eager to wait Hermione hurried to get ready.  
  
***  
  
She was up in a tree when George came into the clearing. Before even looking around for her he leaped into the water. When he resurfaced Hermione's first thought was, He's gorgeous. He ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly causing it to stick up. Water dripped off his muscular body and off of his forest green trunks. "Hermione!" he called for her. Giggling like mad she pushed herself from the tree and landed with a splash in the water, right next to George.  
  
"Hermione!" he scolded playfully. "Now that wasn't a very safe thing for a prefect to do, was it?" Hermione gathered up all her strength and splashed him. After a rigorous splash fight George ushered her up onto the rock in the middle of the lake.  
  
"Me and my brothers used to dive off here all the time," he said as though remembering it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's so calming up here." Hermione nodded. She couldn't argue. She closed her eyes as well and soon felt herself falling into George. Hermione felt him lean over and their lips connected. Eyes still closed Hermione's brain raced. I shouldn't be doing this. I'm a prefect. Now there seemed to be two voices. A prefect in love. The other voice countered. Hermione put her arms around George. Shut-up she mentally told both voices.  
  
***  
  
The two were stretched out and drying on the dock. George rolled over on his side to face Hermione. "You know that this won't be a secret for long," he whispered as though afraid to ruin the moment. Hermione faced him. "  
  
"Yeah, I know. I don't mind though." George wasn't comforted.  
  
"I do. Do you remember that row me and Ron had," Hermione nodded uneasily. "Well it was about you. He likes you a lot you know. Always has." Hermione was shocked.  
  
"Ron!? He liked me? But we were always fighting!" George shrugged and scooted closer to her.  
  
"You know, I've never felt this way."  
  
"What way?" Hermione asked. George smiled. For someone so smart she was awfully naïve.  
  
"In love. It's a funny feeling, but I like it." Hermione's heart melted.  
  
From the pathway in the woods Ron watched as Hermione (his Hermione!) leaned closer and kissed his brother.  
  
***I particularly like this chap. Do you? If you don't review and say so. If you do review and say so. If you think Ron will beat up George review so you can find out!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 which contains a suprise

Chapter 3 of Love of the Weasleys  
  
Ron avoided both Hermione and George for the rest of the day. It was disgusting the way they kept sneaking glances at one another. 'That should be me' he thought bitterly. He had always liked Hermione while George had never given her a second thought. Now that she was all pretty though he had "fallen in love"  
  
***  
  
"I bet you don't even know what those words mean!" Ron had yelled at him after dinner. George stared down at his little brother.  
  
"What words?" he asked genuinely confused. Ron's ears reddened. He looked as though he wanted to punch him.  
  
"You're just using her! I hate you." Ron hissed and gave George a little shove. George wasn't about to get into a fight with Ron but couldn't help himself.  
  
"Were you spying on us?" he asked his face becoming flushed.  
  
Ron smirked. "Yeah, so what if I was. Even if I hadn't everyone probably figured it out the way you two were looking at each other at dinner."  
  
George's hands made fists. "Why I otta,"  
  
Just then Hermione and Ginny came up the stairs. "What are you two doing?" Ginny asked sounding bored. George relaxed and Ron stormed off.  
  
"Nothing," George muttered as Hermione eyed him. "He's just being a git," and he stormed off to his room. Ginny shrugged and started up to her room.  
  
"You coming?" she asked over her shoulder to Hermione who hadn't moved. Hermione nodded and followed her. 'Ron really likes you, you know,' she remembered George telling her.  
  
***  
  
George flung himself onto his bed. Why did Ron have to so stupid? Couldn't he realize he really was in love with Hermione? 'But do you?' asked a voice in the back of his head. "Of course I do," he said allowed.  
  
"Do what?" Fred questioned coming into the room looking just as gloom as George. He ignored the question.  
  
"Why so glum my twin?" he asked Fred. Fred just shook his head.  
  
"Girls are so weird," he said grumpily. George nodded and Fred continued. "I mean Angelina came into the shop after you left with her "boyfriend". You know how I've liked her forever?" George nodded again. "Well I guess I kinda lost it. And then she blew up at me because she said I should've told her sooner and stormed out. So what happened to you?"  
  
George sighed. He really didn't want to tell Fred but if he couldn't tell a twin, who could he tell? "I kissed Hermione," he confessed. Fred didn't seem at all surprised.  
  
"Let me guess. Rom blew his top." George nodded solemnly.  
  
***  
  
Hermione flopped onto her bed and stared at the pillow until Ginny interrupted her thoughts. "So," she asked, "what's up with you and George?"  
  
"You think me and George?" she stuttered trying to look offended. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione," she giggled. "It was so obvious at dinner." Hermione never felt so red. She supposed she probably looked like a Weasley.  
  
Ginny turned serious. "Ron's furious I bet. He's always liked you." Hermione groaned and rolled over.  
  
"How come everyone but me knew this?"  
  
***  
  
Hermione slept in the next morning and decided to stay home for the day. Not to her surprise Ron wasn't speaking to her. "I wish he wasn't so stubborn," she confided to Ginny. She just shrugged though and Hermione turned her attention to Luna, who had left her seat and was wandering airily outside. Hermione changed her plans and followed.  
  
"Luna!" she called running to catch up. Luna stopped and turned. Hermione smiled at her. "I just wanted to thank you."  
  
Luna looked at her vaguely, "Why?"  
  
"Because you've really helped Harry become happy again." Luna gave the first real smile Hermione had ever seen her give.  
The two had wandered out a little farther into the backyard. Hermione was surprised. She was having a real down to earth conversation with Luna Lovegood. Luna was laughing and actually confessed to Hermione that she really liked Harry. Hermione suddenly realized why Harry felt good talking to her. Even if she wasn't always listening she'd believe every thing. She had gone through a lot Hermione came to realize.  
  
A loud *pop* echoed behind them. The two girls turned to find Bellatrix Lestrange. "Hey!" Luna said dazed. "You're the one that killed Harry's godfather."  
  
***Ok so I got a little off the plot here but it should be a good ending. Next chap Bellatrix kidnaps Luna and Hermione in order to lure Harry to Voldemort. But Harry's not the only one going on a rescue mission. Thanks so much for reviewing everyone who did. That gives me sooooo much confidence. Thanks again! Please Review!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 in which there is a kiddnaping

Chapter 4 of The Love of the Weasleys  
  
***OK people, here's a note from yours truly. Since school's starting I won't be updating as often as I have been. Please be patient though because I'll update every chance I get. Thank you.  
  
***Ok this is something new. I'll answer some reviews kk  
  
*LuNa161: Thankies! I'll defiantly keep going!  
*missy: sorry there wasn't a big fight but since someone else didn't want one I made a small 'confrontation'. Hope I didn't disappoint you!  
*j4d1718: hope I didn't disappoint you with George and Ron arguing!  
*Amaya: I'll defiantly keep writing. Thanks!  
  
***do you think I should keep doing this? I think I will.  
  
***Recap of last chapter: Bellatrix Lestrange apparated infront of Luna and Hermione who had been out talking***  
  
Hermione screamed. Since they were only a little ways away from the house someone was bound to here them. Someone had to. Someone did.  
  
Both Harry and Ron dashed out of the house wands out.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron breathed as Harry flung open the back door. Bellatrix spun around, Hermione and Luna out cold in her arms. Harry flung into a fit of rage. HE was right in front of her when she dissaperated.  
  
"No," Harry sobbed and sank to the ground. "Luna, Hermione," Ron kneeled down next to him.  
  
"They knew there was a risk of this mate. Mione's a smart girl. She'll be ok." But as Ron watched Harry began to cry. Ron stared wide eyed. He hadn't seen Harry cry in even the greatest pain and toughest times.  
  
"No!" Harry growled standing up. "I will save them! No one will die this time!" Ron backed away. Just then George and Fred came out the back door. Everyone was silent as the twins took in the picture.  
  
George was the first to speak, "Er," Now Ron was as furious as Harry. He stormed passed George pausing only for a moment.  
  
"You-Know-Who's got your girlfriend," he sneered before flinging the door open and going inside. George sank slowly to the ground.  
  
"Hermione?" he whispered disbelievingly. "You- Know-Who?" His eyes went blank. Fred stared openmouthed at his twin. He would never in a million years believe that George was really in love with Hermione, but he was. He really was.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat up groggily eyes still closed. Her mind was blank. What had happened? It was bad, she knew that but she couldn't figure out why. There was someone else. Luna! Yes Luna Lovegood was there. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a dense forest. The Forbidden Forest! But how did she get here. Luna groaned awake next to her.  
  
"Hermione?" her voice said still airy. Hermione looked down at her and her memory flooded back.  
  
"Luna get up and be quiet," Hermione commanded. "Bellatrix Lestrange is around here somewhere." Luna nodded and tried to get up. Hermione saw her wince as if in pain.  
  
"Hermione, we're not bound," Luna said half amazed and half amused. Hermione shrugged off the fact. Voldemort was somewhere near-by.  
  
As if reading her thoughts a tall figure slithered up to them. "Harry is coming," he hissed at them. Hermione shivered but to her surprise Luna spoke up.  
  
"Harry probably is. He's gonna win you know. He's heard the prophecy." Hermione drew in her breath. 'Was this girl afraid of nothing?' she couldn't help but think. Voldemort flung himself upon her.  
  
"What!?" he said in his snake-like voice. "No!"  
  
***  
  
Harry closed his eyes. When he opened them they were bloodshot and his cheeks were tear streaked. "The Forbidden Forest, they're in the Forbidden Forest." Harry ran inside and came back out again, firebolt in hand. He was mounting it when George came up to him.  
  
"Harry," he choked out. "I'm going with you." Harry shoke his head.  
  
"No, you'll just be one more person I'm putting into danger."  
  
George's eyes flared. "I'm not going for you, you prat, I'm going for Hermione. Anyways you can't stop me. I can just apparate right to the outside of Hogwarts and walk into the forbidden forest.  
  
"Don't George, please." George glared at him and dissaperated.  
  
***Ok! I hope you liked this! Now I need your help. If you think someone should die, review and say so. If not review and say so. The ending will be based on your reviews so please do so. Again I won't be updating as often! Thanks for reviews!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5 in which George confesses

Chapter 5 of The Love of the Weasleys  
  
***lotsa reviews! So happy! Lets answer them here!  
  
Metalhead13: whoo-hoo! Love your craziness! And you put the story on your favorites! Iee! Thankies!! Luv ya!  
LuNa161: oh another review from you! Wow! Thanks! I'll do my best to update often and give you the best happy ending I can muster!  
Fredandgeorge4eva: luv your name! Fred and George are my fave characters! Glad you like my story!  
  
***probably need to mention this again: I own nothing, squat, dirt, nada, zip. (well actually I do own the plot hehehe)  
  
Hermione sobbed louder as Voldemort did the Cruiartus curse on Luna again. Luna however was silent as she writhed in pain. Hermione shut her eyes tight and started to pray to every thing. The moon, God, the dirt, the trees. Anything that came into her mind. Voldemort pulled the curse off and stared expectantly down at the blonde head breathing heavily at his feet.  
  
"Speak friend of Harry Potter," he hissed with a definite edge in his voice. But Luna was quiet. Hermione couldn't tell if it was out of loyalty to Harry of if her short breaths left no air for talking. Voldemort growled and spun on one foot into the darkness of the woods.  
  
His voice lingered in the air, "I'll be back when Harry arrives." Hermione shivered and scooted over to Luna. The small girl's eyes were no longer dreamy and wishful. Instead they were empty and full of pain. She lay curled up on the ground rocking back and forth. It was a miracle she hadn't gone crazy yet. So many curses, so much pain.  
  
Voldemort hadn't even glanced at Hermione. She was beginning to feel that he didn't want her there and might murder her on the spot. She reached out a hand pulled Luna up into a sitting position then into a hug.  
  
"Luna," she coaxed. "Look at me." Although reluctant Luna raised her head. Hermione smiled. She could still find Luna deep in the big, watery, eyes.  
  
"Luna," she began again. "You are so brave and strong. I would give anything to be like you. Your eyes speak though your mouth says not a word. I wish I had my wand. I might be able to make you more comfortable. For now though lay down. You, Luna Lovegood, have been through enough."  
  
Luna smiled weakly, Hermione wasn't sure how she found the strength, and gratefully sank to the ground and fell asleep. Suddenly Hermione felt alone. The forest shadows stalked the light wiping out all traces of an outside world.  
  
At that moment a loud bang came from what sounded like the outer edge of the forest. More bangs came now with shrieking whistles.  
  
Then, "You not Harry!" and the loudest bang of all. The forest was still again. From what Hermione could make of it, someone had apparated to the edge of the forest, but been caught by the many death eaters when he appeared. The person, judging by the loud scream, was not Harry. Hermione sank back against a tree.  
  
***  
  
George apparated right on target. He smiled to himself letting this small victory win him over. Three loud bangs echoed in his ears and his smiled faded. Instinctively he dropped to the ground and covered his head.  
  
"Your not Harry!" he heard a woman cry. George shifted uncomfortably and a rock seemed to shoot at his head followed by a loud bang as it exploded in front of him. He slumped to the ground and a tall man flung him over his shoulder and began to carry him into the woods.  
  
Hermione screamed as Lucius Malfoy walked into the clearing with George Weasley slung over his shoulder. She jumped up and began to hit him hard as she could with her tiny fists. Lucius laughed viciously and flung George to the ground.  
  
"Give up mudblood. The dark lord always wins." And with that he left her there alone once again.  
  
The second Lucius Malfoy was out of sight Hermione flung herself on George. He groaned as she started shaking him out of his unconscious slumber.  
  
"George!" she yelled at him crying. "Please wake up." At the sound of her voice he shot forward. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and started crying into his shoulder.  
  
"Hermione!" said George amazed, but began patting her all the same. After a long time of crying and comforting Hermione was the one who pulled away.  
  
"You came back for me," she whispered her face a pitiful sight. To George she only seemed more beautiful. He reached out and held her for a long time whispering over and over again, "I love you Hermione Granger."  
  
***hehehehehehe I like that ending so I'll leave it for now. Next Chapter Harry comes! Yea! See ya there! :) ***Oh yeah, and please pretty please review!!!!!!! Thankies all! 


	6. Chapter 6 in which Hermione is saved

Chapter 6 of The Love of the Weasleys  
  
***Hi it's me again. Here are more reviews! I'm so happy because I'm getting so many!!  
*arrow-card: wow two reviews in a row. I like that word, cooly.  
*Heather: Well gee thanks! Hehehe you love it!  
*ThePeppermintStripes: :) thanks glad you like what mah brain is doin!  
*fredandgeorge4eva: like the ending? Well it should get better!  
*Elena: yah like it? I didn't have the twist originally but I think it's good.  
*blackdragonofdeath13: hehehehe I love sweet George and Hermione pairings. Glad you do too!  
*LuNa161: Yay! You'll keep reviewing! Glad you like it so much!  
  
***The only thingamajig I own is the plot and a stuffed animal. Nothing else. Ok?  
  
Harry skillfully guided his firebolt following the path he and Ron had taken when they had missed the train in their second year. That seemed so long ago. It seemed as though even time had changed when Voldemort returned. Harry sighed as the castle came into view.  
  
Amazed at the speed and agility of his prized broom Harry slowly began to descend till his feet could've skimmed the top of the forest. It was then he saw what he had been expecting. Death Eaters.  
  
"It's him! Someone inform the Dark Lord!" someone yelled. Then the voice that Harry dreaded.  
  
"No need to inform me. I already know," Voldemort slithered out of the forest. At least Harry supposed he was slithering. There was no other word to describe his movement. All the Death Eaters bowed respectfully to their master. He paid them no attention. His slit eyes were on Harry.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was asleep her head on George's chest his steady breathing lulling her to sleep. However, George, Hermione, and Luna all woke abruptly when they heard the shouts. 'He's here!' one of them had yelled, 'inform the Dark Lord'. They all knew what it meant. Harry had come to rescue them. Hermione, knowing Voldemort would be busy with Harry, jumped up and began running through the trees. George followed not far behind carrying Luna in his muscular arms.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione screamed as she cleared the forest. Then she turned to her left and saw Voldemort standing in front of her, wand poised.  
  
"Come down now Harry Potter or I will torture your friend until she dies," he sneered. Harry, though no one could see it, had tears filling his eyes. This was his fault, all his fault.  
  
***  
  
"Harry!" Hermione's voice floated up to him. It quivered but she remained sensible. 'She's brave,' he couldn't help but think.  
  
"Harry don't come down. If you do, he'll win and you will lose. You can't lose. You're the hope of so many people. You're their chance." Harry's pride rose but he wasn't going to let her die, not in pain.  
  
Then Luna's voice rang out, "Harry! Remember the prophecy!" He stopped cold. If he died, Voldemort could never be defeated. Voldemort smiled.  
  
"Ok then Harry Potter. Let's see if this will change your mind," he raised his wand and pointed it at Hermione. "Crucio," he hissed.  
  
Hermione shut her eyes fear taking over. She never saw George as he jumped forward to protect her. Soon his yells filled the air. Hermione's eyes shot open.  
  
"George!" she screamed over him. She fell down at his side. Harry shut his eyes but that didn't block out Hermione's screams or George's yells. It didn't block out Voldemorts evil screeching laugh. It didn't even block out Luna who was yelling his name.  
  
"Harry!" she called positive that you-know-who couldn't hear her. To her relief Harry opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Harry now's your chance." Harry's breath caught in his throat. Without a thought he dived. Voldemort, thinking that he had decided to come down pulled the curse off George, who lay still and didn't move. Hermione tenderly lifted his head off the ground.  
  
Harry landed next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, I need you to take my broom and fly Luna and George out of here. This is my battle. Hermione looked warily at the firebolt. Luna was already on it sitting side-saddle and looking expectantly at her.  
  
"Harry, I can't," she stuttered. He pulled her up and Hermione saw tears in his eyes as he leaned forward and hugged her. Voldemort was coming closer, wand poised.  
  
"Hermione, go." She choked on her tears as she struggled to drag George onto the broom. Hermione turned to say good-bye but Harry was already charging at Voldemort. She watched as Voldemort began the words of the deadly spell that Harry had survived so many years before.  
  
"Hermione," came a soft voice from the broom. Hermione turned to see George looking at her. Luna was staring at Harry dreamily however and paid the two no attention. George looked like he was near death. She had to get him home.  
  
She settled herself on the broom and felt George's struggle to sit up. Once he did he fell against her nearly knocking her off the broom. It began to rise slowly.  
  
The firebolt didn't go very fast with three people but still it seemed to only take seconds for them to reach The Burrow.  
  
The second Hermione did her crooked landing a frantic Molly Weasley hurried out the front door. Luna slid off the broom and walked past her earning a strange look from Mrs. Weasley and Ron, who had just come outside.  
  
"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley looked at her kindly and the pale-faced girl collapsed into her arms.  
  
***Ok peoples there will probably be two more chapies maybe more. Review please! Thanks to all who already have!! I'll update soon, promise! 


	7. Chapter 7 in which Dumbledor Explains

Chapter 7 of The Love of the Weasleys  
  
***Ok people lotsa questions to be answered in this chapter which I have now decided is not the last. Thanks to all my reviewers *sniff* your so nice.  
  
*fredandgeorge4eva: All your questions will be answered!  
*thatslife: Glad you like it. I had to have you-know-who in. It wouldn't be Harry Potter without him! And wow! You put me on your favorite authors and stories. Thanks!  
*metalhead13: Great to hear from you again! I'll do my best to make longer chapters. Oh and I defiantly appreciate you! Anyone who reviews this story totally rocks!  
*tripgr13: Well I hope you love this one! Hermione/George are my personal faves.  
  
***I own diddlely squat except the plot. Just in time I made a rhyme! I'm a poet and didn't know it! Ok sorry I'll get in with the story...  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and sat up sleepily on her bed. In one big rush her memory of the day flooded back to her. She began screaming.  
  
"Where's Harry? George? Is Voldemort dead? What's going on!?" she let her head drop into her hands and began to sob. It was then she realized she wasn't alone. She felt someone sit on the bed next to her and wrap his arms around her. She let her hands fall and sobbed into his shirt.  
  
"Hermione, your alright, I'm alright, even Luna is alright," came George's comforting voice. Hermione looked up at him still sniffling.  
  
What about Harry?" George bowed his head and Hermione gasped.  
  
"When you landed you collapsed into Mum's arms. She immediately rushed you off into bed here. Then she came back out for me, Luna had already bared herself in her room. By that time I had already had come out of the coma I was in. It was weird. I could still feel the pain from the curse coarse through my body." Hermione let out a small sob remembering George curled up on the ground, yelling and twitching. George continued.  
  
"Mum asked me what happened and I did my best to explain it to her but I'm not sure she understood me. She must've heard Forbidden Forest, Harry, and Voldemort though because next thing I know she had dissaperated. I dragged myself into the main room and onto the couch and fell asleep immediately. Then mum was shaking me awake. She said she had been at the forest and Harry wasn't there, no one was."  
  
Hermione lay her head against George and the two sat like that for a long while. Then Fred barged in. "Hermione," he said gaping for breath. "Harry's here. He's out cold on Ron's bed." Hermione was the first to reach Ron's room and when she got there flung open the door. Mrs. Weasley was bent over a boy with mussed up black hair and a lightning bolt scar. "Harry?" Hermione breathed sinking down next to the bed. Mrs. Weasley, sensing that this was a time for Hermione to be alone, left the bedside and hurried out of the room. George looked at Hermione for a long time before walking out feeling the same as his mum.  
  
***  
  
Harry knew he was dead. The curse, there was no way he could've survived again! Shaking a little afraid of what he might see, he opened his eyes. This was met by a loud squeal and a girl flinging herself on top of him.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry managed to say as she squeezed him.  
  
"Harry your alive!" She pulled back and he saw that she was crying. "Oh Harry what happened."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I'm alive," he whispered disbelievingly. "Hermione, he used the curse on me. The one that I survived when I was little. I survived it again Hermione."  
  
"But Harry, I thought that you mum dying for you is what protected you. Your mum wasn't there."  
  
An aged voice broke in on their conversation and they turned to see Albus Dumbledor. "No Hermione you're right, Harry's mother's love wasn't there to protect him. However, there was a shield of love there today."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, "You mean me and George-"  
  
Dumbledor nodded. "When one protects another out of love it creates a bond between the two. However, since you were protecting Harry when George protected you, the shield was cast over the three of you."  
  
Hermione looked at the door as if expecting to see someone. "But how did Harry get back here?" she wondered aloud.  
  
Dumbledor chuckled. "That was me. I myself never leave the school. Voldemort seemed to think Harry was dead, to excited to check for a pulse I suppose. When I was doing my evening rounds with Hagrid I ran into Harry here and figured out what had happened. Now Hermione, if you wouldn't mind I would like a moment alone with Harry. I do believe a Mr. Ron Weasly would like to have a word with you. He is waiting right outside."  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat uncomfortably next to Ron on Ginny's bed. Hermione opened her mouth to tell him he had been a stupid git over her and George but he put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Hermione," he began smiling. "I may not be as smart as you but I know what you were going to say." Stunned at his tone Hermione shut her mouth. Ron continued. "Look I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry." He looked at the floor and fingered the bedspread absentmindedly. Hermione knew that he was genuinely apologizing.  
  
Ron wasn't done though, "I was listening when Dumbledor was explaining to you in my room," he's ears flushed red, "and I realize that I was being a stupid selfish prat! I probably never would of protected you like that. And even if I did it would be a friendly sort a thing." Hermione beamed at him.  
  
The two hugged (a/n: friendliness hugging!) just as George walked in.  
  
"Ron! Hemrione?" She turned around and her heart sank as she saw George's hurt look. He pivoted and stormed out of the room.  
  
"George! George please wait!" she called as she hurried out after him. George was fast. By the time she caught up to him he was already out the back door.  
  
"What do you-" he started angrily. Hermione stood on tiptoes and kissed him on the lips tenderly cutting him off.  
  
"So," he said grinning broadly as she pulled away. "Does this mean you're not being stolen away from me by my little brother?"  
  
Hermione grinned back at him. "Of course not you big cootie." And with that the two stood there, in the Weasley's garden, with hearts overfilling with love. Hermione Granger looked into the eyes of George Weasley and he looked back and it was at that moment the two knew in an instant that they were meant to be.  
  
***Ok peoples now I know this is a bit fluffy at the end and confusing in the middle but that just cuz so live with it. Also this is not the last chapter.  
  
***I need your help though reviewers!!! Tell me if you think I should take this to Hogwarts or go strait to the epilogue. You review with your preference and I'll update! Thankies all!!!  
  
Pickled-cow 


	8. Chapter 8 in which Hermione misses the p...

Chapter 8 of The Love of the Weasleys  
  
***Woah! I got so many reviews this time! Since everyone wanted to take this to Hogwarts off we go! But first let's answer some reviews.  
  
*FredandGeorge4eva: your wish is granted. Hogwarts it is. I'm sooooo glad you love this story.  
*I'll*never*know*why: hehe you put me on fave stories. Cool. I'll do my best to work you ideas into the story!  
*LuNa161: Oh glad you understood what was going on. Oh yeah and defiantly taking it to Hogwarts.  
*LadyLorene: Now that I'm taking it to Hogwarts Voldemort will make another appearance, so fear not!  
*amelle: Don't die! Chapter here! (and many more to come)  
*metalhead13: omg! Your using my Pickled-cow name! That is soo awesome! Thamkies and keep reading! It's sure to get better!  
*dreary: your wish is my command. Hogwarts is Hermione and George's next destination!  
  
***see! I told you I had a lot of reviews! See see! I TOLD YOU SO! Ok I think you know now so on with the story! *trumpets*  
  
Hermione was awoken next morning by Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Hermione! Get up! Have you completely forgotten that we're going to Diagon Ally today!" Hermione scolded herself for forgetting and slid out of bed.  
  
"You better hurry," Ginny added smiling, "everyone else is already waiting." Hermione picked up her pillow and threw it at Ginny.  
  
"Gin!" she groaned then burst out laughing. She felt so good. Ginny left still chuckling and was followed not long after by Hermione.  
  
George's eyes glazed over as Hermione walked in the room. There was nothing different about her today then any other day but he still though she looked beautiful. Fred waved his hand in front of George blocking his vision.  
  
"Hey George, time to go," George glared at his brother. He had no feelings at all. Hermione walked up to George and playfully kissed him. George kissed her back and moved away as he winked and dissaperated. Fred groaned and followed. Ginny eyed Hermione, who was staring dreamily at the spot were George had vanished, as she grabed a pinch of floo powder. She tossed it into the flames and steped in yelling, "Diagon Ally!"  
  
All the other followed in suit until only Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were left.  
  
"Well then come along dear, you next." Hermione tore her eyes off the spot and hurried over to Mrs. Weasley, who handed her the flower pot. She grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire. Before she was wooshed off she thought she saw a look of sympathy on Mrs. Weasley's face but the next instant she was spinning away.  
  
Hermione fell out of the fireplace and into Ron who was in front of Fred who was in front of George. Like human dominos they all toppled over leaving Harry, Luna, and Ginny all laughing as they struggled to get up. There was a loud *pop* and Mrs. Weasley apparated next to the tangled group, who was now getting wide stares from passer-bys and stirring up enough dust that even a Hoover couldn't clean up.  
  
"Fred! George! Ron!" Mrs. Weasly screech. "Get up off the ground this instant." The three were quick to obey. After they were up George turned around and pulled Hermione out of the dust. Everyone else was too busy to watch as Hermione and George stood there staring at one another in the middle of a man-made dust storm.  
  
***  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna left to go gather their school supplies as George, Fred, and Mrs. Weasley went to their shop.  
  
"We'll meet at the joke shop in a few hours, ok?" Mrs. Weasley said making it sound more like an order then a question. The five nodded quickly and hurried off down the ally. Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and George dissaperated.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron hurried through their shopping. Hermione felt great pleasure in being part of the trio again. She was one to hang onto the past and it felt just like old times. Ginny had gone to find Dean Thomas and Luna had gone with her. Harry watched Luna until she disappeared, Hermione and Ron laughing silently behind him. He heard them anyways.  
  
"What? I like her ok. And you shouldn't laugh Hermione, you're the one who's fallen in love with a Weasley twin!" That shut Hermione up.  
  
"Settle down mate," Ron said warily sensing Harry's temper rising. Hermione hung her head. She realized that no matter how it seemed these were not like old times. To much had happened.  
"It's all because of Voldemort," she whispered disbelievingly. "How can one man cause so much."  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called from up ahead breaking into her thoughts. "C'mon!" She shook her head and ran to catch up with her two best friends.  
  
***Sorry so short. And sorry it took a long time for me to update. Stuff was piling up and you know my computer messed up and stuff but I finally got to type a little. Anyways, much longer chapter next time. I promise. Thanx to my reviewers!!!!!! Till next time!  
Pickled_cow 


	9. Chapter 9 in which Fred gets a suprise

***Hey all!! I know, it's been a while since I've updated but stuff ahs been messed up and school is overwhelming. I promise you, I'm trying my hardest but I do have a life off of this computer (as suprising as this may sound!) Neways onto answering reviews.  
  
*Katie: glad you like so much. I'll try and update more often. Don't go insane!  
  
*metalhead13: school is a nighmare isn't it. Don't be calm, you wouldn't be you.  
  
*amelle: glad you like. Please keep reading!  
  
*The Me: Harry will probably win but I'm not sure yet. Oh and sorry but I don't do the whole e-mail update thing. Sorry!  
  
*Lady Lorene: Voldemort will return! More longer chaps to come. Like this one!  
  
***Ok so lets get with it here. Last chap Hermione realized how nothing would ever be the same and that it was all Voldemort's fault. In this chap they finish their shopping. It's pretty uneventful, but that could change if I get a good idea halfway through. So read on!! *drumroll*  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron quickly finished up their shopping before roaming around the remaining shops to find friends from Hogwarts. They found Lavender, Pavarti, and Padme, inside Madame Malkin's Robes, giggling over some older boys who were eyeing them with interest. Ron got very red and left the shop quickly. Hermione realized later that he still hadn't forgotten about Padme and the Yule Ball. In Quality Quidditch Supplies they found Ginny and Dean fawning over a Firebolt on display in the window. When Ron caught sight of them Hermione sensed a storm. Before Ron could even open his mouth Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the Apothacary. She saw Ginny mouth thank you and take Dean by the arm into the Magical Menagerie.  
  
They found Neville, and his grandmother, with Luna at the Ice Cream parlor. Luna smiled warmly as Harry took a seat next to her. Then, to everyone's surprise, Neville's gran shook Harry's hand.  
  
"Thank you dear boy for saving Neville last year." Harry smiled weakly and Hermione saw the familiar look of memories flashing.  
  
"Actually ma'am," Harry began soberly, "Neville saved me." Neville's grandmother stared at her grandson in surprise.  
  
"Neville! You never told me about this! Well c'mon then. This calls for a gift." And with that she stood up, shook Harry's hand again, the hurried off, Neville close behind. Ron burst out laughing.  
  
"Poor Neville," he choked out. Hermione glanced at her watch and glared at Ron.  
  
"Not poor Neville, poor you! We're late." Ron stopped laughing and began running for the shop. Harry looked questionably at Hermione.  
  
"We're not late? We still have ten minutes."  
  
Hermione grinned slyly. "Yes, but Ron doesn't know that." Harry and Luna chuckled.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said getting up. "I think George Weasley is rubbing off on you."  
  
***  
  
Harry, Luna, and Hermione enter the WWW to a sour faced Ron.  
  
"Thanks a lot Hermione," he grumbled. She smirked.  
  
"Oh don't be a poor sport Ron," said Hermione still pleased with her prank. Ron just moped off. George came up behind her.  
  
"Great prank Mione. Ickle Ronnikins gat the whole store laughing at him." Hermione felt a hint of regret but smiled and followed George behind the counter were Ginny, Luna, and Harry were waiting. Hermione settled herself next to Ginny and grinned at her.  
  
***  
  
Angelina Johnson had a mission. She walked into the WWW keeping a straight eye out for Fred Weasley. She walked straight by her best friend Katie Bell and up to the counter. She saw Fred flush and mutter something to his twin before hurrying into the rear storage room.  
  
"George Weasley!" she yelled pushing aside the customer that he had been talking to. "Go get your brother this instant!" George cowered under the fierce gaze of his brother's girlfriend.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" he said with a fake salute. She wasn't amused.  
  
"Now George," she said her voice tight. George hurried into the back room and came back out dragging Fred with him.  
  
"Here," he said shoving Fred at Angelina. "Take him." Everyone in the shop was watching the commotion now. Angelina dragged him outside and a few customer huddled around the window to watch the couple, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna among them. Angelina's face was flushed. He had bought her a Nimbus Two-Thousand and 3 the newest in the Nimbus line. Once outside her expression changed and her face glowed. Fred had just realized she wasn't going to strangle him when she flung her arms around him.  
  
"Fred you are the greatest idiot in the world!" He smiled in spite of himself. He knew she would love it. Angelina leaned in and kissed smack on the lips before hurrying off down the ally. Fred stood stunned as the smiling customers went back to their shopping.  
  
***So, you like? Next chapter they leave for Hogwarts, I think. Neways I have all my computer stuff sorted out so I should update more often. Thank you to all my faithful reviewers and all my new ones. Y'all are grrrrrrrrrrrrrreat! Thankies and look for updates!  
Pickled_cow 


	10. Chapter 10 in which Hermione thinks a li...

***Ok first off I'm going to stop putting the title at the top of every chapter (I'm sure you all know what it is) but it's just annoying to me so I'm dropping it. Second of all sorry I haven't updated lately but my schedule's getting tighter with school and all and I'm starting to find less and less time to write. However I will update at least once a week if nothing important comes up. Neways now that I got that over with down to business. I got a butt load of reviews so let's get those answered.  
  
*Fredandgeorge4eva: oh it's you! You'll need plenty of sugar to get through school but keep reading please!!!  
*daugterofblack: here's the update!  
*LadyLorene: yeah this chapter should (hopefully) be very eventful.  
*Hermione182: Glad you like!  
*arrow-card: hehehe I love aim writing  
*WTF: it is sweet, isn't it? Glad you like it  
*metalhead13: I know! I love Harry and Luna together!! YAAAA! I get a sticker! Me love's stickers!  
*maritari: oh sorry I vexed you with that. I got the word out of a Harry Potter book so I used it.  
*Elizabeth: sorry but I don't go back and edit a part in an earlier chapter unless I get a lot of complaints about it. Sorry again but I hope you like the rest of my story.  
*fliss_granger: Well we can't have you dying. Guess I'll have to keep writing.  
  
***Ok so here's an overview of last chapter. Angelina stormed into WWW and flung herself on Fred thanking him for the nimbus two thousand and 3 and that was kinda off the story line but remember this story is about the love of the Weasleys and that includes all the Weasleys. (***hint alert for later things to come!!***) Neways in this chapter the gang (which now includes Luna, Neville, and Ginny) is on the train to Hogwarts. How will Hermione take leaving George? Will Ron find someone? Read to find out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron (who was over his annoyance with Hermione), and George teased Fred for the rest of the day. Even Hermione threw in a few funny comments. Everyone was in a good mood when the WWW closed and the Weasleys, Harry, Luna, and Hermione headed home. The Weasley's house was worn and inviting as Hermione stepped out of the fire. (A.N. Isn't that funny? She stepped out of the fire, wich should be hot, and the room, which should be colder then a fire, was warm and inviting. Hahahaha I crak myself up. Neways back to the story.) She looked around and then thinking quickly moved away from the fire onto a chair looking around. Harry and Luna came out of the fireplace closely followed by Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked looking at her like she was crazy. "Why are you up on the chair like that?" Just after that there was a *pop* and Harry collapsed under the weight of Fred Weasley. Ron went down under George.  
  
Hermione started laughing. "Bulls-eye!" the twins yelled slapping each other high fives. "That's my girl Mione!" George praised as Hermione got of the couch. "You know me far too well."  
  
"Well we wouldn't want another accident now, would we?" she asked eyeing George. All the laughter stopped as Mrs. Weasley entered the room.  
  
"Fred! George!" she barked. "You could've seriously hurt these boys!" She bustled to Harry's side and pulled him up before moving over to Ron. The twins hurried out of the room before Mrs. Weasley could assign punishments. Sighing she followed them out of the room muttering under her breath. When she was gone Ginny and Hermione burst out into further fits of laughter. Embarrassed, Ron and Harry ducked upstairs. Luna curled up into the nearest armchair with issue of the Quibbler that she had picked up from her father's office in Diagon Ally.  
  
After dinner it was obvious that everyone was tired. All denied it, wanting to stay up longer, but they were shooed of to bed. "And all lights should be out! No noise!" Mrs Weasley yelled up the stairs after them. Fred stopped George following in suit.  
  
"But mum!" Fred wailed. "We aren't going back to school." This hit Hermione hard. Not until that moment had she thought about the absence of the twins from school. Not only would she not see George, the school would be completely boring. Hermione covered her mouth. She had just said that school was boring.  
  
"Hermione?" came George's voice. She blocked out her thoughts. Everyone was staring at her. She must have been deeper in thought then normal.  
  
"S-sorry," she muttered before hurrying off to Ginny's room. George looked after her, hurt.  
  
That night Hermione lay back staring at the ceiling. George was rubbing off on her and it wasn't for the best. Maybe he wasn't the right guy for her. She could be his girlfriend if would start making her think school was boring. She flipped over and cried herself to sleep. Life was too complicated.  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning determined not to let her feelings show. She had never let them out before, except for the occasional fight with Ron, and she wouldn't let them show now. With a deep breath she opened the door and walked downstairs. Everyone was already eating and Hermione took the last available seat, which was next to George. He smiled a her and she felt like crying again. Under the table he squeezed her hand and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
The trip to Diagon Ally was short. The ministry had arranged a port key for them (by order of Dumbledor) and so it was truly only a matter of seconds. Fred and George had agreed to come on account of Diagon Ally shops opening later due to the start of school. Mrs. Weasley hugged them all, except for Luna who was already absorbed in a magazine. Fred waved at them before smiling and disaparateing leaving his twin to say his personal good byes. Harry, who was leading Luna, Ginny, and Ron were already running off to the train while Hermione hung back.  
  
"George, I-" Hermione began but before she could finish George enveloped her in a huge hug.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you Mione. Keep an eye out for my owls." He pulled back and Hermione caught a glimpse of water in his eyes before he blinked it away. She knew that is he was crying, which he never did, he must really love her. Then she realized she had tears in her own eyes. Pavarti and Lavender scuffed by looking girlishly at the two. Hermione forced a smile.  
  
"Everyday?" she asked. George backed away.  
  
"Everyday my Mione." Then he was gone. There was a warning whistle and with a fond glance at were he had once stood she hurried to get to the train. Mrs. Weasley who seemed to have missed the sad good-bye waved to the train until it was gone.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Luna, Ginny, Ron, and Neville were waiting for Hermione and when she entered the section they were in Ginny pretended to swoon.  
  
"Everyday?" she recited dramatically. The whole cabin burst out laughing.  
  
"How did you......?" Hermione asked horrified. Ron held up an extremely long piece of flesh colored string.  
  
"Extended Extendable Ears. They work great." He laughed at the look on Hermione's face. "I should really compliment George on a good job," He added emphasizing his brother's name. Hermione pulled a piece of fuzz off her shirt and threw it at him.  
  
The rest of the trip was mostly uneventful until Malfoy came to their section. This time it wasn't just him, Crabbe, and Goyle. He had a pretty blonde haired girl with him. Ron's jaw dropped when they entered the cabin.  
  
"Like my girlfriend, Weasley?" Malfoy asked scathingly. The girl gave a light and airy laugh.  
  
"Malfoy!" She looked down at Ron obviously pleased he found her so attractive. "I'm not his girlfriend," she explained her accent thick. "My family moved down here to take care of Malfoy now that-" she stopped shook her head and continued. "I'm from Durmstang, but I live with Malfoy now." Malfoy looked smug his job done. Acting like a gentleman he offered the door to her. "Good bye Weasley," she called to Ron as she left the cabin Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle following with identical smirks on their faces.  
  
***OK! Hope you like that chapter. I think I did a little better on staying in character. Anyways I hope to update soon.  
  
***Next Chapter: They arrive and there is surprising news!!! HAHAHAHHA bet you want to know what the news is. Well you'll have to wait till I update. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
***Thanks soooo much to all my reviewers. You guys rock! 


	11. Chapter 11 in which there is big news

Disclaimer: I did not invent these characters! J.K. Rowling did and she deserves the credit! I didn't invent the telephone either! Darn!  
  
***Wow! So many reviews! Presents for Lady Lorene and Metalhead 13! I just updated the chapter and in less then a few hours you two had already reviewed. *Sniff* you like it. You really like it!!!! Neways here's the reviews I got this week.  
  
*metalhead13: love the word! I loved that chap too. Thanks for reviewing. You rock!  
  
*Lady lorene: I'm actually not entirely sure about the whole blonde thing yet. It'll come to me though. The news will come! Next!  
  
*Daugter of Black: news is in this chapie so read!  
  
*ronluvr28: as I said to Lady Lorene I dunno what'll happen with ron and this girl so he's yours for the time being!  
  
*fredandgeorge4eva: ello! Glad you like the chap. One of my personal faves!  
  
*poetbrit: here's the update!  
  
*incensio lady: Oh glad you like so much. Here's the next chapter. Read! Read! Read!  
  
***See all my lovely reviews! I have over 50 total now! Oh I'm sooooo happy. I never expected people to like this story! I've only gotten like one complaint and it wasn't too bad at all! No flames yet and people say they love it! *does a little dance* Ok so here's a recap. Last chap they group left for Hogwarts and Ron kinda met this blonde girl who transferred from Durmstrang. This chap contains the news! Is it happy? Sad? Well if you wanna know you hafta read! Go on now! Don't be lazy! Read the chapter! Why are you still reading what I'm saying! You should be reading the chapter! Quit reading! I command you! Why are you still listening! STOP! Read chapter!!!!!!!! *goes on for hours* Are you still listening! Well STOP and READ!  
  
***ok sorry here's the story***  
  
Harry, Luna, Neville, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all piled into the horseless carriage (which they all knew now were not horseless) and it left for the castle. No one talked. When the carriage stopped they all (except for Luna) hesitated. No one knew what the new school year would bring. Luna waited patiently for them all. Finally, fearing the carriage would take off, Hermione stepped out. The others followed her, Harry last of all. Still silent, the group followed the large crowd of students into the entrance hall. Gryffindors greeted them happily and Hermione relaxed. She could feel the others relax as well. They were home.  
  
The new first years shuffled into the hall were they were met by Professor McGonagal. Hermione felt like laughing. They looked absolutely petrified. Harry kicked her from across the table. "Ack! Harry wha-!" He put a finger to his lips and pointed at the teacher's table. "Oooo" Hermione groaned. Dumbledor was gone.  
  
***  
  
Harry wanted to leave, but Hermione objected. They couldn't leave in the middle of the sorting ceremony. Her mind raced. Why? Dumbledor had never missed the sorting! After the sorting, McGonagal stood up at the head of the Great Hall and bowed her head.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts new students," she began with no energy. The whole hall was silent. Something defiantly was not right. Students were all pointing at were Dumbledor's chair stood empty.  
  
"Professor Dumbledor-" she began but was interrupted by the loud banging of the main doors blowing open.  
  
"Is right here," Dumbledor finished for her from the doorway. A few people cheered and Hermione smiled. The grin quickly left her face however when Dumbledor stepped into the light. He was not smiling. He strode quickly into the hall and up to McGonagal and whispered something to her. Her face went pale and she nodded. Dumbledor took her place as she hurried out of the hall.  
  
"Welcome, welcome," Dumbledor greeted them all his voice not matching his expression. "I have many announcements for you all but now we shall eat. Tuck in." There was greatful laughter and everyone began eating as though this were all some sort of joke. No one seemed to notice Dumbledor leave the hall. Ron, Harry, and Hermione didn't touch the food. Suprisingly neither did Ginny or Neville.  
  
"He was late, and the he just, left." Ginny whispered disbelievingly. Neville looked close to tears.  
  
"Something's defiantly wrong." Harry agreed. McGonagal peered over his shoulder.  
  
"Very right you are Mr. Potter. You five come with me."  
  
***  
  
The small group followed McGonagal out of the hall the curious looks of students on them. Ginny looked scared as did Neville. Ron looked sick, which was how Hermione felt. She looked at Harry but his face was unreadable. McGinagal led them all the way to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. "Cockroach Cluster!" she sqeaked sounding hurried. The gargoyle sprung aside and McGonagal ran up the stairs Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville close behind. Once inside she ushered for them all to sit down. Neville was shaking and for a moment Hermione vaguely wondered why McGonagal had asked him to come to. Ginny pulled her knees to her chest and sat there rocking back and forth slightly.  
  
The Door opened behind them giving them all a start. With a thump, Neville toppled out of his chair. Ginny quickly helped him back up her eyes all the time on Dumbledor. The headmaster sat down, his face stern.  
  
"There is a traitor among us." He announced. "The order has been found." Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. However, Dumbledor wasn't finished. "Half the order is missing, including Professor Snape." Hermione looked at Dumbledor. She still didn't see why this involved them. She was about to ask when Dumbledor continued. "The ones that were left behind said that Voldemort stormed into Grimauld Place and began to destroy everything in sight. As you could imagine, the portrait of Mrs. Black was overjoyed that he was there. She told him everyone who had been to the house in the past year. I believe he won't stop until he has us all, dead or alive." Neville slid out of his chair in a dead faint.  
  
***  
  
"How does he know there's a traitor then?" Ron asked when they were back in the common room later that night. It happened to be only him and Hermione, Harry was gone to find Luna.  
  
Hermione sighed exasperated. "Because no one could find Gimauld Place unless they knew were it was. Someone had to have told him." Ron shrugged, seeminlg not alarmed by the whole ordeal. Hermione got up and walked to the girl's dormitory stairs. "Good-night Ron," she mumbled before she walked up to her room.  
  
***  
  
***Wow! Wasn't that news earth shaking? Neways hope you like this chapter. Had a lot of new reviewers this time and all my old ones. I'm soooo glad 'yall like this story. Please keep reading. Next chap Hermione gets her first letter from George and Ron sees the Durmstrang gal again. I can't wait to see what it all turns out like! Till next chap.  
pickled_cow 


	12. Chapter 12 in which Hermione gets mail

***Wow! I had a lot of reviews in a little time! I'm trying to update quicker, so I'm starting this chapter. Here are the reviews:  
  
*metalhead: lol There will defiantly be some Harry/Luna in the next few chapters. Probably a lot in chap. 13. Oh and yes, you rock. Why are you still reading this? Read the chapter!  
  
*arrow-card: woah. A little too many censors there. Don't worry. Tonks is not, I repeat, not dead. Neither is kingsly. Calm down.  
  
*fredandgeorge4eva: read to find out!  
  
*Lady Lorene: traitor is revealed in this chapter!  
  
*Taryn Weasley: thanx for pointing that out. I hadn't realized that till you brought it up. I've fixed it though so that there is still a traitor. Just read to see what I mean.  
  
*ronluvr28: Ron sees the chick again in this chapter so read to see!  
  
***Ok that's all of 'em! Overview of last chap. Harry and co. get to school and find that the Order has been found out and that there is a traitor among them! So if you wanna see what happens this chap.read!  
  
The next morning Hermione awoke to a day that contrasted her mood in every way. Bright sunlight poured through the dormitory windows and spilled across her bed. With a groan she pulled herself out of bed and, yawning, got ready and left for the Great Hall.  
  
Cheery voices echoed of the walls as people laughed and shouted completely unaware that they could all be killed at any moment by the dark lord. Taking her normal spot next to Ron and Harry, she began to think about who the traitor could be. Suddenly a thought entered her mind. "Harry!" she hissed and pulled his head down. Looking particularly annoyed Harry glared at her.  
  
"Hermione," he groaned. She ignored him.  
  
"Harry! Only Dumbledor could've let Voldemort in! He was the secret keeper!" Harry's eyes widened as Ron stuck his head under the table.  
  
"What's happened?" he asked franticly. Hermione shook her head and sat up straight. The post had arrived. Her eyes scanned the flock of owls for Errol but he never came. To her surprise however a small barn owl landed gracefully in front of her. Without a moment's hesitation she grabbed the letter off it's leg and tore it open.  
  
Dear Mione,  
I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I have no doubt that you've heard about the whole traitor in the order scam. You have to be careful. We're all in a lot of danger, I don't wanna have to save you again. Fred is teasing me over my shoulder so I'll have to cut this letter short. He is so immature. Then again, so am I. That's why you love me, right? This owl is yours. Don't tell Fred, he doesn't know I used the shop's profit's for it. Name it whatever you want and use it to keep in touch with yours truly. I love you Mione.  
Your George  
  
Hermione felt a single tear roll down her cheek and she wiped it away embarrassed.  
  
"Eh Hermione!" Ron gagged from next to her. "Get this owl off me!" The small owl was circling Ron's head and snapping at his hair. With a small laugh Hermione snatched the owl out of the air and caressed its feathers. With a soft hoot it flew from her hands to join the other owls. Hermione smiled after it. She felt much better.  
  
Harry groaned loudly. "We have double potions, with Slytherins." Hermione gathered up her books.  
  
"I wonder who's teaching it?" Ron asked curiously as they left the hall. Hermione and Harry shrugged.  
  
"It's my mum," came an airy voice from behind them. The three turned to see the girl that was with Malfoy on the train. Ron blushed profusely.  
  
"I'll bet she's good," he murmured. The girl smiled wide.  
  
"The best Mr. Weasley. I don't believe I've told you my name. It's Hayley."  
  
Ron blushed speechless. Smiling Harry stepped in for him. "That's Ron. I'm Harry, and this is our friend, Hermione." Hayley smiled warmly at them all.  
  
"I've heard so much about you from Malfoy." Their mouths fell open.  
  
"Good or bad?" Ron asked forgetting he was shy of the girl. Hayley was startled.  
  
"Oh I-" She faded off. "Will you show me were the dungeons are? I'm afraid I don't know."  
  
***  
  
A beautiful blonde haired woman waited behind Snape's normal desk. Hermione couldn't help but feel grateful that it was Snape who was missing. Hayley sat with them at a table and set up her cauldron next to Ron's, earning her less then friendly looks from her mom and Malfoy.  
  
The substitute Professor stared at her daughter for a moment before turning around a tapping the board with her wand. The directions for the potion they were making that day filled the board up.  
  
They had been working for a half an hour when it happened. With a sudden burst of understanding Harry jumped out of his seat, knocking his cauldron over.  
  
"The note! Kreacher!" He shouted his eyes wide. With that he ran out of the room leaving all eyes staring at were he had stood.  
  
***I know this seems like it doesn't explain much, but the traitor is revealed in this chapter. I'm so glad I got an update this soon. I'll try and be this quick with the next few. Please review!  
  
Pickled_cow 


	13. Chapter 13 in which there are answers

***Judging by the reviews I got I'd say you people are anxious to get on with the story (especially after my cliffhanger! :)) SO I decided to be nice and update earlier rather then later. (actually I just wanna know what's going to happen to!)SO let's answer those reviews!  
  
*FredandGeorge4eva: It was revealed last chapter. However there will be detail on who it was in this chapie.  
  
*arrow-card: here's the update  
  
*Metalhead13: Yes there is Harry and Luna ness in this chap so you know.yeah. Neways this chapter should *hopfully* be long  
  
*ronluvr28: I think Hayley will make several appearances in this chap but I'm not sure yet. Yeah she named the owl. That's in this chap.  
  
*piper5050: glad you like it so much.  
  
***Ok well there are the reviews (which you probably don't care much about unless your name is up there of course) So I'll get to the part you all care about. That would be the story. Last chap re cap: Harry ran out of class after yelling, "Kreacher~! The Note!" I think that's what he said. Well neways here is the rest of the story:  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Hayley hurried off to find Harry the second class was dismissed. Rushing past the students, who were talking amongst themselves about Professor Snape, they hurried to Gryfindor dormitory. Hayley waited out side while Hermione and Ron searched inside. They came out heads shaking.  
  
"What was he talking about?" Hayley asked as they headed for their next class. Ron shook his head.  
  
"I dunno. He said it so fast. I caught a part about a note but that was about it." Hermione gasped.  
  
"I heard him say Kreacher. Oh Ron, I understand," she gushed. And with that she ran off in the direction of Dumbledor's office. Ron stared after her.  
  
"You know Hayley," he said smiling at her. "I think I'm the only one who doesn't run off without explanation in this group." She gave an airy laugh and Ron couldn't help but think: She's perfect.  
***  
  
Hermione reached the entrance to Dumbledor's office at the same time the Headmaster and Harry walked out of it.  
  
"Oh Harry!" she said breathing heavily. "It wasn't really Kreacher was it?" Harry hung his head but Dumbledor spoke for him.  
  
"I am afraid,Miss Granger, it is. This was what I suspected." Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Dumbledor held up his hand.  
  
"I'm sure Mr. Potter will tell you all about our discussion later. Now, I suggest you both return to your class." Without a sound Harry headed off down the hall, Hermione close behind.  
  
Ron was waiting for them in transfiguration. McGonagal gave Hermione and Harry a questionable look. Harry seemed not to notice and slunk into the seat next to Ron. Hermione stuttered not sure what to say.  
  
"W-we had to sp-speak to the Headmaster." McGonagal nodded curtly and went back to lecturing the class on animals into other animals.  
  
"What happened?" Ron hissed at her impatiently with the look in his eyes that told her Harry was ignoring him. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Not now." Ron turned to face the front and sulked for the rest of the class.  
  
***  
  
That night both Hermione and Ron had many questions they were going to ask Harry, but he was no were to be found. Ron left to go find Hayley and Hermione settled herself down to right a letter to George.  
  
Dear George,  
You have no idea how much I miss you. Harry has his suspicions about who the traitor is. He blames it on Kreacher. Ron has a crush on this girl here. She hangs around with Malfoy. Well she has to live with him actually. Don't tell Ron I told you, he'd kill me. I've named the owl Lupin after professor Lupin. He's such a sweet owl. I can't believe you got him for me. I'll have to find a gift for you soon. Don't worry, I'll find something you'll like. There is a Hogsmede trip soon. Maybe you can come see me? I'll send you the dates asap. I love you Mr. Weasley.  
Your Hermione  
  
Pleased with what she had written, she folded it up and handed it to Lupin the Owl.  
  
"Take this to him as quick as you can," she instructed. Just as the owl flew out the window Harry came it.  
  
"Where's Ron?" he asked yawning. Hermione ignored his question.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked eyeing him. He shrugged.  
  
"Just in the library with Luna." Hermione sighed.  
  
"You could talk to us occasionally, Harry. Luna is not the only one who cares about you." Harry sighed and massaged his forehead.  
  
"Hermione, I know you care. It's just, you always try to do something. Luna just listens. She's my confident." Hermione looked at the floor. She knew what it was like when all you wanted was someone who would listen.  
  
"Will you at least tell me what you an Dumbledor talked about?" she asked looking up. Harry nodded.  
  
"When I was to go to Grimuald Place Dumbledor had to write a note that said where it was so I could find it. Well, after I read the note, I never knew what happened to it. I can't remember who had it. I guess whoever it was didn't take very good care in ridding themselves of it. My theory was that Kreacher got hold of it. He couldn't do anything with it so long as Sirus was still alive, but after he was dead," Harry chocked. Hermione waited patiently as he pulled himself together. "Kreacher gave the note to the Voldemort, and Voldemort found the secret area of the order of the phoenix. He wants us all dead. He knows that Dumbledor knows how to kill him and I guess he figures if Dumbledor knows, then so does the rest of the Order. He's also after the Prophesy and will do anything to get it."  
  
Hermione sat in silence. Then Ron came in.  
  
"She amazing," he whispered, as if in awe, completely unaware of the moment he had just interrupted. Harry spoke up.  
  
"Ron, how can you like her? She lives with the Malfoys!" Ron's look darkened.  
  
"Harry, she's not what you think! Her mum and Malfoy's mum are old friends. Now that Malfoy's dad is in jail her mum has agreed to help the Malfoy's out. She hates the Malfoys just to let you know." Harry's face burned. Sensing an argument coming, Hermione got up and headed off to bed.  
  
***I hope you like this chapter. I think it's my longest yet! All my reviewers, if I could I'd give you all medals. I know have 65 reviews which is so awesome! Here's a piece of advice for you all: DON'T FALL FOR SOMEONE WHO WON'T BE THERE TO CATCH YOU. That's good advice, follow it. Neways, till next time:  
  
Pickled_cow 


	14. Chapter 14 in which Hermione sees

***Wow! Lots of reviews! Me very happy! :) Ok well here they are:  
  
*imsagirl05: You have no idea how much I have wanted to hear that. J.K. Rowling is my mentor. Here's the next chap.  
  
*MetalHead13: awww! I'm a dear friend! :) More Harry and Luna in this chap. L8er!  
  
*queenofdimonds1: So do I!!  
  
*ronluvr28: hmmm maybe a red head Katie will make a guest appearance in this chap. J/k  
  
*NumberOneNightOwl: here's the next serving!  
  
*Lady Lorene: Oh I could never make Dumbledor the bad guy! I luvs him too much!  
  
*FredandGeorge4eva: actually I don't think there ever was a list of traitors. Hmmm I dunno.yeah don't worry about being lost in your own mind, we all are.  
  
***Well there are my wonderful reviews. You guys are soo cool to review my story. I have over 70 *gasps and falls over. Someone waves smelling salts* Well school stuff is racking up now that I'm in all sorts of stuff. Ok so in the last chap Hermione went to bed rather then hear the boys argue. What did their argument lead to? Will Kreacher be in big doodoo when Dumbledor gets a hold of him? Will George reply? Well I'm not gonna tell you. You'll have to read you lazy people. So read!  
  
With a long stretch Hermione pulled herself out of bed. She could tell right off that this was not going to be a good day. After dressing she hurried to the Great Hall praying that she hadn't missed the post. She arrived just in time. As she entered the room owls flew at her. There was a loud squawk and one tiny one landed on her shoulder. It was Lupin. With excitement Hermione ripped open the letter. It was blank. Words started to write themselves onto the sheet of paper. 'George is Dead' it wrote. Then again, and again. With a scream Hermione turned to find Harry and Ron. They weren't there. No body was. She wasn't even in the hall anymore. She spun in circles around and around and around until-  
  
Hermione sat up with a jolt to the scared faces of Lavender, Pavarti, and Ginny.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" Ginny asked her eyes showed worry. "Should I call Madame Pomfry?" Hermione shook her head, more to get rid of the disturbing images in her head then anything. The words that had been on the letter seemed burned into her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" she asked thoroughly confused.  
  
"You were tossing and screaming?" Lavender whispered looking frightened. That was when it hit her. She had been dreaming. Just a dream. Quickly standing up she pulled on her robes. Pavarti gaped at her. So did Lavender and Ginny.  
  
"Are you sure your ok?" they all asked at the same time. Hermione nodded and pushed past them to go find Harry and Ron.  
  
***  
  
The two were waiting for her at their normal seats in the hall.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked seeing her shaken look. Hermione tried to sound casual.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just a nightmare." Ron seemed satisfied with her answer, Harry; however, didn't let it slide.  
  
"Hermione, I've had dreams that leave me like you look right now and none of them were "just nightmares'." Hermione just shook her head and glared at Ron. Harry got the point.  
  
The post came in and Hermione looked around for Lupin. He never came. Remembering her dream she glanced at Harry.  
  
"Talk to Luna," he whispered to her when Ron was busy in discussion with Dean Thomas. Next to Dean sat Ginny who kept glancing at Hermione. Hermione nodded at Harry.  
  
"I think I will."  
  
***  
  
Ron walked down the long corridor to the library, Hayley at his side. Malfoy followed not far behind. Ron's hands shaking he turned to face her.  
  
"Hayley," he began nervous, "I think I-" Then Malfoy walked up.  
  
"Hello Weasley," he sneered. Hayley turned to him.  
  
"M-Malfoy! What are you doing here." He grinned sickly at her.  
  
"You mother wants to see us," he told her emphasizing the word 'us'. Ron glared at him. With a guilty look back at Ron, Hayley followed Malfoy to her moms office.  
  
***Ok know it's short but that's all for now. Next chap is Luna's discussion with Hermione and the reason why George didn't write back and why Hayley's mum wanted to see her. I can't wait tosee how it turns out. I'm trying really hard to update often but please be patient. Tata for now! Tete ya then!  
  
Pickled_cow 


	15. Chapter 15 in which Romeo and Juliet beg...

***Whoo! It's nice to be back. Sorry I've been so long on updating. Well enough of this, here are the reviews:  
  
*metalhead13: ello! (not the new little stupid Ello thing. It's just short for Hello. Yeah.) Guess what, according to you it's 7:65 (actually it's not. I dunno what time it is..goes to check)  
  
*FredandGeorge4eva: no, George isn't dead--yet. Mwaaahaaahaaa (actually I dunno what's going to happen to George but at the current time he is not dead)  
  
*Lady Lorene: I am trying to get a lot of Harry and Luna but that type of thing really isn't in Luna's character, ya know?  
  
*queenofdimonds: yeah I had hoped to update sooner then this but here it is anywho.  
  
*ronluvr28: yes, as surprising as it may seem, I have an actual life outside of the computer. *everyone gasps* Anyways, Harry and Luna is defiantly a fave of mine (I don't think Harry and Hermione would make a good couple at all (no offense to you fans))  
  
*imsagirl05: Yeah, Luna gives a somewhat blunt interpretation in this chap.  
  
*Daughter of Black: Fred is ok-I think-so don't worry.  
  
*NumberOneNightOwl: here ya go. I wrote more.  
  
***Wow, you get a lot of reviews when you don't update for a while. Well I know you guys want an update so ya know what, I wrote one. Read it!  
  
Ron was grouchy all through classes that morning. Hermione and Harry didn't even try to get a word out of him. Then they had DADA. Harry and Hermione took their normal seats while Ron hung back.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong with you?" Hermione asked pretty fed up with his attitude. Harry followed Ron's gaze and nudged Hermione pointing at Hayley.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione gasped understanding. She flushed and sat down. Hayley was sitting in the back of the room occasionally giving very forced laughs.  
  
"Why is she with Malfoy?" Harmione hissed at Harry as Ron sat down. "I thought Ron said that she said she hated him?" Harry opened his mouth when Hayley's mom called for the class's attention.  
  
"Today," she instructed, "we will do a review of the basics. You will find it in the back of your books. Oh and absolutely no talking!" Her eyes fell on Ron who glared back at her. Malfoy gave a laugh from the back of the room.  
  
***  
  
After class Hayley hurried out of the classroom before anyone else. She couldn't let Ron catch up with her. Due to his long legs however, he did.  
  
"Hayley," he yelled grabbing her by the arm, "what is wrong with you?" She turned to face him and wiped the water from her eyes. His face was a mix of anger and concern.  
  
"Oh Ron," she cried and flung herself into his arms. He flushed till his face was the same color of his hair.  
  
"Uh, Hayley?" he uttered embarrassed. She cried into his robes.  
  
"Oh Ron," she sobbed again her voice muffled by his robes. "I hate my mom. I hate Malfoy too. The only person I love, is the one I'm banned from talking to," She looked up at him a steady line of tears still coming. Ron was immediately reminded of Harry's kiss with Cho. Was Hayley going to kiss him? People walked by not caring about the two people frozen in time itself. Hayley stood up talled and leaned into Ron and kissed him slowly, but pulled back quickly.  
  
"I love you Ronald Weasley. It's just like Romeo and Juliet." With a pathetic sniff she turned and ran off down the hall.  
  
***  
  
Hermione waited till after her classes to talk to Luna. She knew, thanks to Harry, that Luna would be waiting for her in the library. Sure enough, there was Luna with the latest edition of the Quibbler.  
  
"Do you read anything else?" Hermione asked sarcasticly.  
  
Luna shook her head, "No," she answered truthfully. Hermione took a seat next to her.  
  
"Um Luna, Harry said I could ask you about dream I had."  
  
Luna didn't make a sign that she heard or even look up from her book she just said, "I know. Harry told me about it." Hermione rubbed the back of her head nervously.  
  
"Oh, well, what do you make of it?" Luna shrugged and turned a page.  
  
"Maybe George is dead?" Hermione gripped her heart.  
  
"No, that couldn't be it. He wouldn't die!" Her voice was shrill.  
  
"No," Luna agreed. "Your probably right. But, maybe he will die." Hermione stood up quickly.  
  
"Um, Thanks Luna," she muttered and headed for the door. Then she remembered what else she wanted to ask. "Uh, Luna?"  
  
Luna nodded to show she was listening. Hermione continued. "Do you love Harry?" Luna actually set her magazine down.  
  
"Well, it really all depends. I don't think I love him as much as the Lady and the Frog, who is really a wizard, in the Quibbler do, but of coarse I like him a lot." She smiled a quick smile and went back to reading. Hermione sighed. What had she expected. With a little laugh about the whole frog wizard she headed of to the common room to write a letter to George,  
  
***Well I like that chapter. I hope I got across the point that Luna likes Harry without ruining her character too much. Well anyways I gotta go watch TV and rot me brains. L8er yall!  
  
Pickled_cow 


	16. Chapter 16 in which someone is attacked

Ok, finally, I'm back. Let's just get on with reviews (if you reviewed since last chap and It's not up here I'm sorry but I am all messed up and accidentally deleted my e-mail so just live with it please)  
  
*metalhead13: you made me laugh. THANK YOU! Neways, Luna's not really evil, just that's what she said. She really does like Harry. I have never done any fluff before so me glad you like. Well anywhoo, yeah.  
  
*Lady Lorene: yeah, it was short, well this one should be longer, hopefully.  
  
*Daughter of Black: I actually have no idea what's gonna happen to George at the moment. Hmmm.  
  
*FredandGeorge4eva: as I said above, I dunno, he probably won't die.  
  
*AngelMeroko: I'm really sorry but I don't do the whole e-mail update thing. I hope you'll still read though. Srry, just safety reasons. :)  
  
*tomsgurl4lyfe: okey dokey, here's the update.  
  
***Well, that was fun. Before I run out of Ideas I better continue, with no further a due.the story:  
  
Hermione stared at the blank piece of paper for a long time. She had no idea what to write. Figuring it was best to start off with 'Dear George' she dipped her pen in ink and started to write. She got as far as 'Dear Ge- ' when Ron burst in the common room and stopped, breathing heavily, next to Hermione.  
  
"What," he began still gaping for air, "Is Romeo and Juliet?" Hermione couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. "Well?" he asked again impatiently.  
  
"Sorry it's just" she paused laughing some more, "I never thought you'd run franticly up to me to ask about a book."  
  
Ron looked annoyed. "Well I wouldn't of if I had know it was."  
  
Hermione crumpled up her unfinished letter and looked at Ron who had taken a seat next to her. "Why do you ask anyways."  
  
And then Ron asked her something she never thought he'd ask her in a million years, "Can you get it for me? The book I mean?"  
  
Hermione couldn't help but think it was some sort of trick. "Why do you want it so bad?"  
  
Ron took a deep breath and began his story. "Well, I ran after Hayley today after class and she said she hated everyone and the only person she loved was the one she was banned from talking to and she said that was me and then she kissed me and said it was just like Romeo and Juliet and so I had to know what that was and came to ask you."  
  
He said it in one big sentence, not taking a single breath. "Well," was all Hermione could answer. Ron looked desperate.  
  
"Please Mione!" he begged. I wanna know what she means!" Hermione sighed and drew out another sheet of parchment.  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
I bet you're worried about me. Sorry I haven't written. My summer was wonderful and so is school so far. I wanted to ask you a favor. Could you mail me my copy of Romeo and Juliet? That would be great. With much love,  
Hermione  
  
Ron watched over her shoulder and smiled pleased. "Thanks Mione." He gave her a grateful hug and headed off to bed. Hermione left the common room and started of for the owlery. On the way she ran into a frightened Neville.  
  
"Neville!" she cried as she pulled herself up after tripping over him. "What are you doing here?" He sniffled.  
  
"I forgot the password." Hermione gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"It's 'dragonantlers,'" she told him. "I'd hurry off to bed now, it's late." Neville didn't move.  
  
"You're out," he pointed out. She sighed again.  
  
"I'm allowed to be Neville, I'm a prefect." Neville looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"Thanks for the password Hermione," and he climbed through the portrait. Hermione, puzzled by Neville's unusual behavior, continued on her way.  
  
*** ***before Hermione ran into Neville***  
  
Hayley sobbed into her pillow. She hated her mom, she hated Malfoy, and she especially hated Slytherin. With a sigh, she pulled herself out of bed and ran out of the girls dormitory, through the nearly empty common room, and out the portrait. Not sure were she was going she headed towards Dumbledor's office. Maybe she could change houses. She was minutes away when someone sent a strong red blast at her back and she crumpled to the ground.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Luna sat by the lake neither saying a word. Harry couldn't help but feel that she was holding something back. He opened his mouth but before he could say a thing, she began to speak.  
  
"When my mum died, I acted much like you do now. I pushed everything I held dear away." Harry's mouth dropped open. She was talking normally to him.  
  
"I ignored my friends, and my family," she continued. Harry bowed his head ashamed. She was right, he had pushed it all away.  
  
Luna turned to face him and he saw genuine tears in her eyes. This was a side of her he had never seen. "Your friends love you Harry Potter. And even as much as I love you, they love you more. Don't make the mistake I did." She smiled at him and stood up. "I think I need to go write to my Dad." Harry stood up and started walking back to the castle with her.  
  
"I think that's a very good idea."  
  
***Ok peoples. There was a really important event in this chapter that I bet you won't understand until later. Do you guys like this new side of Luna? If not, tell me, cause I need to know. Well, till whenever,  
  
Pickled_cow 


	17. Chapter 17 in which someone goes missing

***Goodness! It's good to be back! Sorry I wuz gone but.well you see my computer broke and school is really starting to get to me. Well neways, I still found time to come and entertain you with another chapter in this story. Here's the reviews:  
  
*tinkerbell-06: sheesh! ( lotsa reviews, glad you took the time to read this! :)  
  
*Lady Lorene: Ohhhh your guess was very very very close! :) I will reveal all soon.  
  
*FredandGeorge4eva: heh.heh.heh. All will be revealed in time :P  
  
*imsagirl05: Yeah actually I keep putting off the letter cause I can't think of what she should write, but she does get around to it.  
  
*Queen of Dimonds: yes, I'll admit Luna's side us a bit interesting.  
  
*thatsmypoint: Hayley just likes muggle literature, that has nothing to do with the story line actually (at the moment neways) But yes, predictions are fun and I take the into consideration and use ideas somthimes to see if I want to use your ideas instead of mine. But you'll have to read to see 'who dun it'.  
  
*Tomsgurl4lyfe: More of Luna's new side will be seen.  
  
*Chaos: OMG! Thank you for pointing that out (about Moody burning the note) I never knew. For the story's sake though I'm just going to pretend that he didn't. If you see anyother mistakes please let me know :) thanks again  
  
***Well, that was fun. Neways, Luna's new side seemed to be liked by everyone so I will defiantly include that more often. Well that's enough of that, lets see what happens next! Drumroll please.  
  
Ron sat straight up in bed and shook violently. Something was wrong. He scrambled out of bed and scurried around in the dark looking for his robe.  
  
"Ron?" came a sleepy voice from next to him. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing Harry, go back to bed!" But Harry did quite the contrary, he pulled himself out and staggered to his lamp. His sleepy head not thinking clearly he clicked it on. Groans echoed throughout the room.  
  
"Oy 'Arry! Whatcha do that for?"  
  
"Bloody Hell! What time is it?"  
Ron glared at Harry before wispering, "It's 2:00 am shut-up." More groans and grumbles in reply.  
  
"Ron?" Came Harry's voice suddenly shakey.  
  
Ron pulled his robe over his head, "What now?"  
  
"Ron," Seamus squeaked speaking for Harry, "Neville's gone!"  
  
***  
  
Hermione yawned and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper. A glance at the clock told her it was too early in the morning for her to be up, but she wanted George to get his letter before work.  
  
Dear George,  
First thing I need to say is that if you don't want another Percy in the family, I suggest you talk to Ron, he ran in here last night begging me for a copy of a book. Not to say that I'm disappointed in him. I miss you so much. Why havn't you been writing? Things are a bit strange here, lately. In fact at the moment someone seems to be carrying on up stairs. Well, I should go check, since I'm a prefect and all. I love you George.  
Hermione  
  
With a quick read over Hermione climbed the stairs to Ron's room and knocked loudly on the door. "What is going on in there? Open-" A shaken looking Dean flung the door open.  
  
What's wrong?" Hermione asked looking, worried, at the boys.  
  
"Neville's gone missing Hermione," Ron reported in a feeble voice. Hermione choked.  
  
"But-But-I've been in the common room nearly all night? Where-" Ron opened his mouth (probably to ask what she'd been doing the common room all night) but Harry spoke up first.  
  
"Something's been wrong with Neville all day. I'm going to Dumbledor." He brusjed past Hermione and hurried out the door. Dean, Seamus, and Ron followed. Hermione hurried back to her letter and added:  
  
P.S. Neville's gone missing. Something weird is going on.  
  
Then she attached it to a school owl and sent it out the window. She watched it for a moment before hurrying after the boys.  
  
***  
  
Dean, Seamus, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all sat huddled in Dumbledor's office. McGonagal paced in front of them anxiously as she too waited for Dumbledor to return. As if on cue, the office doors swung open and there stood Albus Dumbledor. A number of voices rang throughout the room all asking questions. The only one who wasn't talking was Ron, who still sat curled up in his chair.  
  
"What's the matter Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledor weezed as he ignored everyone and cetered on Ron. Ron sighed and bowed his head.  
  
"She's dead isn't she?" Dubledor smiled at him.  
  
"I am going to assume you mean Miss Hayley. As a matter of fact she has only suffered a head injury and has been requesting to see only you all night."  
  
"She must've suffered a pretty serious head injury then," Seamus muttered. Harry and Dean snorted and Hermione elbowed him. Ron's face brightened.  
  
"May I go see her?" He asked. Dumbledor nodded and Ron was already halfway out the door when Dubledor stopped him.  
  
"But you mustn't travel there alone. Miss Granger will accompany you. The halls of Hogwarts are once again in danger."  
  
***Well, that's this chapter. I promise that if my computer doesn't break again I will update much quicker then this time. I think this is getting good and I have a few really good upcoming chapters so please keep reading. L8er days!  
  
Pickled_cow 


	18. Chapter 18 in which another dissapears

WAAAAAAA! I'm back! (at least my sanity is!) OMG I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated for months. I had school, b-ball, dating, computer troubles, and now I'm about to leave for a week. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH (that felt good.) Well I'm back and I plan on writing a good long chapter to make up for it. Just because I really want to get on with the story, no review answers (just for this chapter) except to thank 'romantic shade of blue' for her comments :) Well let's get moving then. No time to waste!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermoine shuddered at the sound of her own echoing footsteps. "Ron, this is really eerie. Do you have to see Hayley now?"  
  
Ron ignored her and quickened his pace. Hermoine grabbed up the trails of her robe and walked faster. "Ron, Ron slow down!" He obediently returned to his slow slouching walk.  
  
"What's happening Hermione?" He whispered more to himself then anyone. It was her turn to be silent.  
  
The hospital room door was cracked open slightly and light spilled out onto the stone floor.  
  
"I'll wait out here?" Hermione offered. After a moment she took Ron's silence to be a yes. She was careful to stand in only the brightest patch of light. Ron face the door for a long time before walking in.  
  
***  
  
"Hayley?" Ron whispered in an almost frightened voice as he leaned over to look at her.  
  
Her soft eyes fluttered open. "Ron!" she exclaimed sitting up. "Oh, my head," she groaned lying back down.  
  
Ron reached over to brush a strand of her matted blonde hair off her forehead. "Thank God it's only your head. I though you..." he quickly withdrew his hand which had been absentmindedly stroking her cheek.  
  
Suddenly her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Ron, why me. My life is so, messed up. All I wanted was to be happy, why can't I?" Much to his horror the tears began to flow freely. "I can't talk to you at all anymore Ron," she explained between sobs. "I was going to go see Dumbledor so I could change houses, but then I was, well you know." She looked up and Ron felt himself melt beneath her gaze. "Who would do this to me, Ron?" Ron had never wanted anything stronger then to answer her question.  
  
***  
  
Hermione peeked inside the door again. Hayley had now burst into loud raucous sobs. "Poor girl," she thought aloud. "Poor everyone." A loud scuffle down the hall broke into her thoughts. "Who's there!" she squeaked sounding more scared then she'd intended. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of her strand of light. "Hello? Is anyone there? Neville, is that you." She peered around the corner. "Who—"she began to scream when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione!" Ron cried out startled. Her scream echoed throughout the hospital wing.  
  
"Dear God, what's happened!?" Madame Pomfry asked looking expectantly at Ron and Hayley. Without so much as a backward glance at her or Hayley, Ron scrambled out the door.  
  
"Hermione!" he called down the hallway. "Hermione where are you!" He was unaware of the tears that came to his eyes. "Hermione!" he screamed one last time. His call bellowed in the hallway, coming back unanswered.  
  
***  
  
"The whole school has been searched twice," Dumbledor explained to Ron and Harry, "Miss Granger, I'm afraid, is no where to be found."  
  
"No!" Ron screamed, standing, his face twisted up in rage. "She's not! Not Hermione!" Harry stood next to him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok Ron." He said pushing Ron back into his chair.  
  
"No, not my Mione," whispered Ron. "My Mione," he repeated unheard by everyone.  
  
***  
  
Ron lay back in his bed, his tears long dried and caked to his face. A small owl fluttered into the window and dropped something heavy on his chest. Ron recognized the owl as the one Hermione had sent off. He pulled the wrapping off the parcel and choked back the fresh tears that came. It was Romeo and Juliet. "Will Hermione ever read again?" he asked the owl. It gave a soft coo in reply before fluttering out of the room. Ron shoved the book under his pillow and cried himself to sleep.  
  
***Ok, so it wasn't the longest chapter but it was defiantly juicy. My story has taken yet another twisted path and I have many twists and turns coming up. Trust me, it's gonna be good. I promise I'll try and update more, I know you're dying to find out what's happened to Hermione. I mean come on. And what about Ron, why is he so devastated. Wasn't he over Hermione :) (evil smile) well, I hope you forgive me for not updating for so long. Fare thee well!!  
  
Pickled_cow 


	19. Chapter 19 in which there are letters

I think I'll update one more time before I leave on my trip. Here's the reviews for last chap.  
  
Romantic shade of blue: Thank you. I think is was my favorite chapter so far.  
  
Launigsiae: Glad you liked it. As I said above, my fave chap so far. There's gonna be a good ending too. Trust me.  
  
Ok well here's a recap of last chapter. Ron went to visit Hayley and Hermione went missing. Then Ron was all freaked out over it. Yeah. Ok well here we go. I better hurry before I change my mind  
  
***Before the end of last chapter. Hermione's POV***  
  
The hand moved from her shoulder to her mouth in a matter of seconds. The strong muscular arms pulled her behind a statue. "Hermione, shhhhh" came a wonderfully recognizable voice.  
  
"George!" Hermione squealed her voice still muffled by his hand. He released her immediately.  
  
"Hey Hermione," he smiled.  
  
She flung her arms around him. "Oh George—"  
  
A loud call cut her off. "Hermione!" She heard from the hallway.  
  
"Oh!" she cried startled. "He must be so worried! I screamed so loud." She jumped up but George held her back.  
  
"You have to stay here, Hermione. You're, um, not going back to school any time soon."  
  
"What!" She shrieked then lowered her voice to a whisper, "Why?"  
  
"Because you're in danger. Anyone who is seen anywhere near Harry is in danger. And now there's a girl at this school working for Voldemort."  
  
"But, why can't we bring Ron?"  
  
George looked uncomfortable. "Well, because, we're sort of, using him."  
  
"But, but I don't understand."  
  
George took a deep breath. "That girl he hangs out with, she's not as opposed to Malfoy or her Mother as you think. She's working for Voldemort, or more like, she's possessed by him. We're using Ron to get close to her so that we can, take her out. Is Neville still missing?" Hermione nodded solemnly. "She probably got him already. Mom and Luna's dad are getting her."  
  
"Luna's dad? He's in the Order?" George nodded offhandedly and grabbed her hand. Let's go. We've got to get you outta here. And I am the best at sneaking my way out, if I do say so myself."  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "Beaten at that talent only by your twin. Where is Fred?"  
  
George's goofy grin widened, "Oh, he's at the shop. With Angelina of course." He gave Hermione a playful wink and she laughed.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to miss school at all."  
  
"For once," joked George.  
  
Hermione elbowed him, "As long as Dumbledor is sure Ron and Harry are safe." George was silent. "They will be safe, won't they?"  
  
George stopped, turned around, and kissed her softly. "You ask too many questions," he said pulling away.  
  
***  
  
Ron skipped breakfast the next morning. He lay in his bed all morning reading Romeo and Juliet cover to cover over and over again. McGonagal came in at lunch time.  
  
"Really Mr. Weasly. This is ridiculous. I'm sure Miss Granger is perfectly all right. Will you kindly return to your classes?"  
  
Ron rolled over to stare coldly at her. "How can you be so heartless!?" He rolled back over and continued reading.  
  
McGonagal gave a loud sigh and left calling behind her, "You will be responsible for all you are missing Mr. Weasley." Ron ignored her.  
  
Another owl flew in later that night. Ron opened the letter in a rush, praying it was from Hermione. It wasn't.  
  
Ron, Where were you today? I missed you. My mom would be furious if she knew I was writing you but I can't help it. Oh Ron, come back to school. I'm sure Hermione is fine. I know it must feel like you've lost a sister, but I'm still here. You still love me, don't you, Ron? I still love you, Hayley  
  
Ron crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash near his bed. The owl cocked it's head. "No, I don't have a response!" Ron snapped. The owl, looking hurt, snapped it's beak and took off. Ron instantly regretted it. Maybe I should send Hermione's owl to find her? he thought.  
  
Pulling on his robe he slipped out of the room and to the portrait hole unnoticed. Her hurriedly scribbled a note to Hermione.  
  
Hemione, Where are you? What haooened? If you get this, I know you will, please, come back. We miss you. I miss you. Ron  
  
He attached the note to Lupin and threw the owl out the window. "Don't come back without a reply!" he called after it. He followed the owl till it was out of sight.  
  
There, wasn't that good. Ok well, I've got a great ending coming up that's gonna scream "SEQUAL!!!" So, guess what, this story's gonna have a sequal. YIPPEE! Until we meet again (soon hopefully)  
  
Pickled_cow 


	20. Chapter 20 in which Harry barges in rude...

Metalhead13: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! My most beloved reviewer has returned!! HOORAY!!!! OF COURSE I MISSED YOU! Yes boyfriends...everyone needs a boyfriend (or girlfriend) so we can all feel warm and fluffy!! :P YAY! Yes and we love long chapters so more long chapters more more more. We shall embark on a quest to acquire a boyfriend for you metalhead!!!!  
  
Amy: heh, thanx. There are a lot of typos though XP hehe  
  
BlueEyedDemon90: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I can see it now "Fan Fiction Chainsaw Massacre" glad you like it :P  
  
Le: wow, thanx for the compliment! There may be a little Herm/Ron later but it'll end up same Herm/George so don't worry!!  
  
Ok Ok see I'm updating! YAY! Let's all dance! Ok enough of that (I think I had one too many energy drinks) Neways, we need a recap, yes? Ok, so Hayley sent Ron an owl to come back to school because he'd sunk into devastation over the loss of Hermione and was doing nothing but reading Romeo and Juliet and missing his classes *takes a deep breath* So then he sent Hermione an owl and...now we're here. Hmmm, what's gonna happen? (yeah I don't know either till I start writing. The only thing I know is the ending hehe) Well I guess I'll get a move on. :P I love weird al (I'm listening to him right now)  
  
Ron sat by the window for the remainder of the day. There was no sign of an owl. Harry managed to coax him into bed late that night.  
  
"You ok mate?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron gave a sigh of devastation. "If something horrible happens to her, I—I don't know what—"he choked off. Harry felt his stomach churn. What if something had happened to Hermione. He got out some parchment and lay down in his bed.  
  
Dear George,  
  
Hermione's gone missing. Ron has totally lost all will to live. The school is freaky just to walk around. I haven't heard from you. Neville's still missing. Any new news in the order? I need to know all you can tell me.  
  
Harry  
  
He handed it to Ron to review but he only handed it back, nodding, without even glancing it over. Harry hurried out of the room, down the steps, and out the portrait hole. He was halfway to the owlry when Ginny caught up with him.  
  
"Harry!" his name echoed off the walls. Harry turned around to shush her and saw there were tears in her eyes.  
  
Fear coursed through him. He knew what was coming next. "Not Luna, please, not Luna."  
  
Ginny threw her arms around his waist and burst into tears, soaking his shirt. "I—I'm real—really sorry *hic* Harry. *hic* She w—was not in her b- bed *hic* or any-*hic*-anywhere."  
  
Harry laid a hand on her quivering shoulder doing his best to be strong for her, but having a hard time controlling the tears that longed to come.  
  
***  
  
Harry joined Ron in his depression while waiting for George's reply. The two were required to attend classes once more, but did so with no energy. Ron would sleep straight through. Both their grades slowly dropped.  
  
Dumbledor watched them all the time. "We cannot tell them." He told Fawks who watched nearby. Fawks let out a quavering note of agreement. "I will tell the teachers not to count their grades."  
  
"But that's not fair to the other students!" exclaimed McGonnagal, just arriving in the office.  
  
"We have no choice, Minerva. We cannot tell them. It's not their fault."  
  
"Dumbledor," she began with great difficulty. "If we don't treat them as normally as possible, they are sure to get suspicious! Potter is not stupid."  
  
"Minerva, I am completely aware of Potter's abilities. You are right, he will figure it out soon enough. Expecially with us not making a big fuss over it."  
  
"Thank yo—"  
  
"So we will have to tell him," Dumbledor said simply, cutting her off.  
  
"Dumbledor!" McGonagal whispered shrilly. "We can't tell Potter! He'd tell Mr. Weasley for sure!"  
  
"What would I tell Ron?" came an angry voice from behind them. "What can't you tell me?"  
  
McGonagal and Dumbledor turned to see Harry, stationed in the doorway, shaking with fury.  
  
***  
  
Hermione bustled around with Mrs. Weasley, helping out the best she could. She had been so excited to be going to live with the Weasley's again. But when she remembered Ron, Harry, and Ginny would still be at school and George and Fred worked, her happy balloon deflated. Her only friend the entire week, had been Luna Lovegood.  
  
Hermione could see she missed Harry. But, though Hermione talked of her friends all the time, Luna never mentioned Harry. Her eyes never brightened at the sound of his name, she never daydreamed, nothing. But late one night, Hermione had found a stack of papers neatly stored under Luna's sleeping bag. They were all letters, and every single one was addressed to Harry.  
  
Ok, sorry it took a little while and it's so short, but B-ball just started again and I have to write a stupid report. Yay. (see the sarcasim) Anyways. I'll update ASAP. TTYT!  
  
Yours truly,  
Pickled Cow 


	21. Chapter 21 in which Harry knows and Ron ...

Guess who!!!!!!!!!! Ok, before you get out your pitchforks and chase me down and kill me, please listen to my explanation. See, my math grade sorta dropped and my mum freaked and took away my computer till I brought it up and I only just did so now I'm back! Ok, so we're gonna have to skip the whole recognizing reviewers till next chap and just get on with the story!  
  
Dumbledor stared at Harry for a long time before asking him to take a seat. Harry didn't move.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked very slowly anger seeping out in every syllable. McGonagal glared at Dumbledor with expectation.  
  
"Well Headmaster, what now?" Dumbledor didn't answer right away. He took his time sitting down behind his desk and waited until Harry finally took his seat by the fire.  
  
"Well Harry, I didn't believe we'd be having a talk again so soon, but it appears the prophesy may be fulfilled sooner than I would have liked to believe."  
  
Harry stood up knocking his chair over backwards. "Oh cut the bloody crap Professor Dunbledor. I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know now!"  
  
McGonagall was at his side in an instant. "Watch your tongue Mr. Potter! That is severe—"  
  
"No Minerva," said Dumbledor holding up a hand to silence her. "He has a right to be angry. Perhaps it would be best if Harry and I discussed this alone." Professor McGonagall pursed her lips but left obligingly. Harry threw himself into a different chair.  
  
"Harry, what I am about to tell you will no doubt make you furious. However, I must ask you to keep your anger to a minimum and anything said in this room, must stay here." Harry nodded slightly. "Miss Granger, you'll be pleased to know, is perfectly alright and at this moment taking up residence at the Weasley's home." Harry opened his mouth but Dumbledor silenced him. "You have to let me finish Harry. Luna is also there and she too is perfectly fine."  
  
Harry stood up again. "So what's with not telling us, eh? Ron is slowly destroying his own bloody mind, I've been dying of worry—"He collapsed into the chair and began to cry. It was too much. Dumbledor sat patiently waiting for the moment to pass.  
  
Hermione quickly grew bored with her new life and longed to be back at Hogwarts. She missed her classes, though Mrs. Weasley still tutored her. She missed her friends. Luna stayed in her room most of the time though Hermione supposed she was being tutored as well. She missed George, whom she saw less and less of as the WWW shop grew in popularity. Of course she was proud of George but they had almost no time to just be together. He was always working or sleeping.  
  
That was why Hermione was so surprised to see him standing by her bed one Tuesday morning. "Morning Hermione," he whispered leaning over to kiss her.  
  
Started she ended the kiss quickly, "George, what's going on? Is everything alright?" He laughed and pulled her by her hands out of the bed. "Why are you laughing?" she asked not able to help the giggles that came.  
  
"You worry too much Hermione," he laughed. "I took the day off to spend with you!" Hermione beamed up at him. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Now come on, we have a big day ahead of us." Hermione opened her mouth to ask what type of day when he kissed her again.  
  
"What am I going to do," Harry sighed running a hand through his hair. Dumbledore had told him the whole story and forbade him to tell Ron, but it was pure torture. He wasn't even allowed to assure Ron that Hermione was alright.  
  
"What's up Harry?" asked Ron climbing through the portrait hole.  
  
Harry opened and closed his mouth several times.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry finally managed to get out, "I just remembered I have—um—early Quiditch practice." And with that he jumped up and hurried past Ron out the portrait hole.  
  
Ron looked longing after him before finally taking Harry's chair.  
  
"Wassup?" Ginny asked him crawling in through the portrait hole. Ron buried his face in his hands. "Sickle for your thoughts?" she asked, quieter this time.  
  
Ron looked up at her wiping his dry eyes frantically. "I—I miss her Gin."  
  
Ginny climbed up onto the arm of the chair and patted his back in what she hoped was a reassuring way. "Oh come on Ron. If something truly bad had happened George would probably be sending owl after owl!" As if on cue a large barn owl flew in through the open common room window.  
  
Harry jogged out the castle doors and across the school lawn to Hagrid's. "Hagrid!" he called punding on the door. "Hagrid! Open up!"  
  
The large man obediently appeared at the doorway. ""Ello 'Arry," said Hagrid brightly.  
  
"I need your help Hagrid," Harry said getting to the point.  
  
"A'ight," Hagrid began looking suspicious, "I'm listnin." And with that Harry began a lengthy description of his predicament.  
  
Alright people! Since it took me so long to update, I figured I'd be nice and leave you with two cliffhangers Mwaaaaahaaaahaaaa!!! :) Well it's summer now and b-ball's over and so I'll hopefully be updating more often :P WWL! (Will Write L8r)  
  
Pickled Cow 


	22. Chapter 22 in which Ron is normal

Ok I'm back (though I never really left...) but we're going to go back to recognizing the reviewers cuz I just luv them so much! :P Ok so...um here we go...  
  
BurningIce22: No you found me out! I really am dead! sob No, seriously, sorry it took so long. If he finds out he'd probably try and do something hero-ee or something. And then if he didn't do that, he might be a git and blurt something out or avoid her or something. Yeah...I think that's why  
  
daniel-radcliffes-girl: Oh I did? Whoops...knew that looked wrong :P thanx (I practically failed spelling...hate that)  
  
Veronika: Glad you like it...honestly I am, it suprises me  
  
Dancechic4526: You guys really liked it that much? Wow...  
  
Kaleidoscopeeyesalice: is different good? Well you put smiles so ok :)  
  
Romantic shade of blue: ah a familiar face. I seemed to have lost a lot of guys when I was gone a long time the first time. Glad you stuck! Yeah I luv leaving you guys hanging! (I get more reviews :P)  
  
Lgobgirlie15: They will but only cuz...well I can't tell you :P don't wanna give away the story! It all will come together at the end of this and in the sequel. Yeah, someone pointed that out earlier, but we decided just to pretend that he didn't :P  
  
Kashiaga: He shant suffer too long! (I think)  
  
Alrighty! That's it! O hang on haven't done this for a while so just to be safe:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nada that J.K. does...cept maybe a brain...  
  
Ok so let's get in with it shall we...  
  
Hagrid frowned down at Harry. "I dunno Harry. Sounds a bit risy ter me."  
  
Harry sighed and settled deeper into his chair. "Hargid, it makes perfect sense. If Ron could just look in the mirror I know he'd see her safe. It's the only thing he really wants right now!"  
  
"But that just it 'Arry. 'Corrdin ter you, he knows it only shows what yer want. Won't he know it's not real?"  
  
Harrys brow furrowed. He'd forgotten that. It just seemed so real. "Maybe..." he began.  
  
Hagrid shook his head. "Nuttin doin 'Arry. Dumbldore wouldn't 'prove of it anyways."  
  
Harry stood up gloomily. "Yeah, guess you're right. Thanks Hagrid. (A.N. they were just talking about the mirror of Erised. So...yeah)  
  
Hagrid followed him to the door. "Yeh know 'Arry, Dumbledor know what he's doin'. Yer just got to trust him some times."  
  
Harry didn't answer. He just walked out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Hermione's day went by in a blur. Of course, it was a very wonderful blur. There were lots of kisses, she remembered that. It started with a walk, a very short walk, down to a small grove. There George had one broom waiting. Hermione hadn't even asked before he carried her to it, bride style. She giggled as he set her on it and then hopped on himself. With a lurch they were off. Hermione clung to him for dear life. He wasn't complaining though. It was a long ride. They finally set down in a smaller secluded grove. This one, however, had a pond full with swans, weeping willows all around, and a small boat tied to a reed bobbed in the water.  
  
"Oh George..." Hermione breather, "it's beautiful..."  
  
He smile and took her in his arms. "Yeah...but it's nothing compared to you." Hermione laughed. She knew it was lie...it had to be. "Hermione, you are the most beautiful person in the world...I love you," He leaned in to kiss her. When he pulled away he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"George...I love you too, this is so wonderful...thank you." Hermione wished Voldemort had been there than, she would've laughed in his face.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Ron was slowly getting back into the routine of things. It wasn't until three weeks later he decided he could talk to Hayley again.  
  
"Hayley..." he began coming up behind her. She spun around so quickly, you'd have thought she was dancing.  
  
"Ron!" she squealed before kissing him passionately. His eyes were wide open the whole time.  
  
"W—wow..." he stammered staring at her.  
  
She blushed and smile back, "I'm glad you're better."  
  
She turned to leave and was halfway down the hallway before Ron came to his scenes. "Hayley! Hayley wait!" he called running to catch up. "Can you meet me tonight? Floor 3, at...midnight?" Hayley blushed. "Please say you will..."  
  
Hayley stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly, "I'll try."  
  
Ron watched her leave with a dazed look on his face. Dumbledor backed out of the shadows. "Call everyone," he whispered to McGonagall who was standing hext to him. "We'll track her...tonight.  
  
Ok! SO the ending is coming very very very soon!! Maybe next chapter. Oh and whatever happens, just trust me. Hermione and George will be together at the end of the sequal...I swear. Do not, I repeat, do not get mad at me for the ending or beginning of the sequal. Well, I've said too much. Oh and sorry this chapter sucks. It took me forever to write too. I've just been sorta depressed lately. I'm losing a lot of my friends and my boyfriend just left for 6 weeks. But I will finnish this story and I will have a sequal.  
  
PickledCow 


	23. Chapter 23 in which alot happens

YAAAAAAY! Ok! I'm happy! Yeah my friends are still gone and so is my boyfriend and my dad, but I'm gonna be happy. I just had my b-day too! How can you not be happy about that! Neways, I'll see some of them again. But I'm gonna be happy!! Ok so lets recognize you people (since you are the only reason I'm writing this)  
  
TheDragonSlayer: Yay! You love me, you really love me! :P thanx, I'll defiantly keep it going.  
  
DRUNKEN LANDLORD: as you command, may my writing never cease  
  
Whitegoddess: oh yes heh heh heh cliffhangers rock!!  
  
dancechic4526: rox my sox. I like that!!!  
  
Kashiaga: ya that's normally when I write too so this should be good.  
  
Synical: heh heh ya poor Ron. This'll be a good chapter for poor Ron.  
  
Romancer 4-ever: oh ick, not fun. Feel better! :)  
  
romantic shade of blue: oooh I never said they wouldn't be torn apart. I said they'd be together at the end of the sequal. Oops! I've said far too much :P  
  
Contraversial-Roses (A.K.A. Metalhead): yayayayayayayayay! You have returned! Your like my muse, I don't write good chapter without you. Awwwwww sorry about your boyfriend. He's stupid. Hmm the Big Apple Eh...that place scares me. :P fare thee well!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, if you reviewed and I didn't put you up there I am sooo sorry. My inbox is packed full and I did my best to find all my reviews. If I forgot you I AM SOOOOOORY!!!!!!!!!! Neways, if all goes according to plan, this will be the last chapter and then we'll have an epilogue and then I shall start the sequel. Well, I guess I better get to work. Oh and  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns like everything here (she'd such a lucky dog :P)  
  
start of story :P  
  
Hermione sat up with a jolt screaming at the top of her lungs. Within seconds the whole household was assembled at her doorway.  
  
"Hermione, dear, are you alright. You gave me a scare there." Hermione closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. It was a horrible dream. Such a horrible, horrible, dream. Strong arms wrapped around her and she opened her eyes to see George holding her close.  
  
"Shhh, Hermione. It's alright. I'm here."  
  
A small sob escaped her. "Yes, you're still here. It was such a horrible dream..."  
  
Harry hurried back to his room only to find a very dreamy looking Ron. "Ron!" he yelled waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Eh," Ron grunted still staring off.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked concerned.  
  
Ron finally regained focus. "I love her, Harry!"  
  
"Who?" Harry asked feeling very lost, "Hermione?"  
  
Ron sighed. "No, Hayley. I love her!" He looked at his watch. "Oh I've got to go get ready!" He stood up and rushed off to the boys dormitory. "See ya later Harry!" was all he said.  
  
Dumbledore paced around his office slowly. Fawkes rested on his shoulder. "I'm not so sure if I'm doing the right thing," he mused, stroking the beautiful bird. Fawkes let out a single note as though in reply. Dumbledore wandered over to his cabinet and pulled out his pensive. With a wave of his wand, his depressing thoughts were stored.  
  
Luna crossed her legs as she listened to Hermione's dream.  
  
"You were gone George! Voldemort was there...and Hayley. I can't remember. Oh George I'm losing it."  
  
He held her closer. "Hermione it's going to be fine. It's just a dream."  
  
"What it's not though?" Luna said deciding to speak her mind. "It could be a prediction. Maybe that'll all really happen."  
  
"Little ray of sunshine aren't you," George glared at her. She just stared back.  
  
"I have to go back George! What if Luna's right? I can't...I can'y just sit here. I'm going."  
  
Luna stood up. "Me too."  
  
George grabbed Hermione's arm. "You can't go back Mione! Dumbledore—"  
  
With fiery eyes, she turned on him her wand out. "I love you with all I have George, but if you're not going to help me I swear I will curse you with everything I have."  
  
George stared looking more then a little hurt but he let her go and stood up. "Well..." he faltered a little, "guess I'm helping you then."  
  
Hermione's face was set in grim determination. "Good. Now where can we get some brooms?"  
  
Harry waited patiently until he saw Ron hurry out of the common room. He waited a few more minutes before following. Not paying attention, he nearly ran right into someone two feet in front of him.  
  
"Neville?" he gasped. "What the hell are you doing out?" He swore that for a moment, it had been Voldemort. He say glowing red eyes and everything.  
  
Neville shrugged, "just lost something." With that he sauntered off. Harry was ready to completely forget about the incident when something clicked inside him. "Bloody Hell..." he mused. "I've got to find Dumbledore. Please, don't let me be right." An evil cackle from the hallway where Neville hid, told him he was.  
  
Ron waited by the empty classroom. "Oh please let her show!" As if in answer, Hayley came around the corner.  
  
"Ron!" she cried falling into his arms. "Something is terribly wrong. Someone, was following me!"  
  
Ron automatically pulled her closer. "They're not getting you too!" he screamed in rage. "They may have gotten Hermione, but they're not getting you too." He felt Hayley give a feeble shudder.  
  
Dumbledore stopped. "She's seen us," he announced to half the order that was with him. "We don't have a choice now. On the count of three. One...two...three..."  
  
It all happened at once. Harry running into the corridor yelling "Dumbledore! Nooooo! It's not her!!!"  
  
Hermione, George, and Luna tearing in on a broomstick screaming at Ron and Hayley "Run! Run!"  
  
Dumbledore and the Order charging out shouting out the incantation "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Hayley being hit by a blast of bright light and letting out a final cry of "Ron! I love—"before crumpling to the ground.  
  
And Ron, watching his whole world being destroyed.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, and George all came down on Dumbledore at once. Ron was letting out a stream of curses, Hermione and George demanding to know what was going on, and Harry trying to get his discovery in along with a few sailor words (A.N. which we should all know are cuss words)  
  
"Silence!" Dumbledore boomed resulting in and eerie nothingness. "Hermione and George, kindly go over with Luna and watch the hallways." Both did obeidiently. "Mr. Weasley, the order will explain if you will please go over there with them." Ron obliged though his face was red and his wand clutched. "Now Harry, what's this about Neville and Voldemort?"  
  
As if on cue, Neville burst into the already crowded area. But he wasn't Neville anymore. His eyes were red and glowing and he was transforming before their eyes into the horrid shape of Voldemort. Harry was already poised and ready, the order and Dumbledore behind him, Hermione and Ron at his side.  
  
Ron had tears filling his eyes. "It wasn't her. It wasn't Hayley." He kept repeating it and it gave him strength.  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. "You die now Potter. Avada Kedavra!!" The green light was quick but Harry was quicker with a wave of his wand he deflected the spell. Hermione was quickly reciting all the incantations she knew. She quickly cast a spell over Ron and Harry to protect them. (A.N. I know a spell like this probably doesn't exist, but I'm writing this so it does now :P) She was just beginning to cast it upon herself when Voldemort turned. "You wretched girl! I will not let you win! Avada Kedavra!" The spell hit her half cast protection spell and her world went black.  
  
Ok you guys. Next chapter is the epilogue and I'm telling you, it will be suprising and you're gonna hate me, but please remember. There is a sequal, and George and Hermione are together at the end of it. :P see ya next time!!!!  
  
Pickled Cow 


	24. Epilouge with promises of things to come

Ok, I'm eager to get this finished cuz I already have like half the sequel planned out in my head and I want to get that started. But first, things first. This might be short, it might be long. I have no clue.  
  
Contraversial-Roses: I am honored you like my story enough to freak your friend out :P Do give her my apologies. I'm actually not sure the full definition of a muse. But I have a few. I just saw it in a show. Yes, poor poor Neville. Have no fear...he is ok...I think. Oh yeah he is. Well neways. You will read my sequel right? What would I do without your witty reviews to look forward to!! AHHHHHHHHHH :) all is well  
  
Kashiaga: Is that a good thing? I'm sorry though, it was a new writing style.  
  
Well, lets get this show on the road.  
  
beginning of epilogue  
  
The blackness Hermione had gazed upon for the past week began to swirl. New colors were mixed in. There was white, and red, and green...  
"George?!" she asked sitting up quickly. She instantly regretted it. Her head throbbed.  
"Lay back down Hermione," came a voice that she couldn't quite place, all she knew was that it wasn't George. "It's me Hermione." Oh, it was Ron.  
"Ron...what, what happened?" she asked her world slowly coming into focus. "Where's George?" Through the swirl of colors she saw Ron shifting uncomfortably and what she first though of as sweat now were tears, rolling freely down his face. "Oh no. Oh God no...please!" Her surroundings were clear now. But they were a severe shade of red.  
"He's not dead Hermione, we don't know where he is is all."  
"Ron," she choked out grabbing his hands. "What happened?"  
He took a deep breath. "After you passed out George lost. About the same time me and Harry did. I've never seen Harry look so powerful. I don't think Voldemort expected that. Anyways, according to the prophesy, only Harry could kill Voldemort and it wouldn't work if George was there, so Voldemort fled. George took on look at you; well we though you were dead; and with a cry of rage he tore after Voldemort. Dumbledore knew you weren't dead, the shield spell protected you...sorta."  
Hermione couldn't help it. She was bawling. "Ron!!! What do you mean he's not dead!!! He could be lying in pieces somewhere for all we know!!! Why isn't anybody out looking!? We have to find him!!" The tears were to thick for her to continue. Ron just handed her a tissue. She pushed it away.  
"Mione, we—"  
She cut him off, "Don't ever call me that! On George..." she was lost in tears again.  
Ron gave another attempt. "We have been searching Hermione. For a week. You've been out cold the whole time. We...we found..." He didn't seem to be able to find the words so he just pointed. Hermione noticed for the first time the broomstick at the end of her bed.  
"Oh," she moaned. It was George's, and on the handle he had carved, "Hermione." With a sob, her world was black again.  
  
Ron stared at Hermione. "I love you Hermione. I'll watch out for you. He told me. I couldn't tell you, but he told me too. He did. He said, 'If I don't come back, you have to take care of her Ron.' I swore I would and I will. I let go of Hayley, it's time to let go of George. I love you Hermione, and I will take care of you...just like I promised.  
  
Don't hate me...just remember what I said. Keep a lookout for my sequel. It'll be called...drumroll Ron's Promise. I'll probably post a message here when the first chapter comes out. Thanx for reviewing and I sincerely hope you'll continue reading with my sequel. I love you all!!!!!  
  
Pickledcow 


	25. Notice!

Ok, people, the sequel is out. It's called 'Ron's Promise'. Hope you like!!  
  
Pickled Cow 


End file.
